Heirs to everything
by kiwikid
Summary: Set after season 12, As Steve Mc Garrett faces mounting pressure to retire along comes a high profile case that will either make or break his future with 5-0.
1. Chapter 1

HEIRS TO EVERYTHING

HEIRS TO EVERYTHING

Set after season 12 As Steve McGarrett faces mounting pressure to retire as head of 5-0 a murdered man on the docks brings a high profile case that may make or break his future.

PROLOGUE

Steve Mc Garrett twisted in the uncomfortable airplane seat, "Paper sir?" asked the stewardess. "Yes please", Steve responded. He'd been away from Hawaii for 2 weeks on a holiday on the mainland. He had spent the entire time purposefully away from all media and papers not really wanting to think about crime or 5-0.Steve felt his age beginning to catch up with him. He took longer to recover after each case. One day he'd have to think about retiring.

He opened the paper and felt his anger rise as he stared at the headlines on the front page… Move over Mc Garrett, Carews on the case…

The article went on to detail the arrest of major Crime boss Fredrick Linton by Kimo Carew of 5-0, what it failed to detail was the months of work put in by ALL of 5-0 and HPD staff that led up to this moment. Steve was conscious of the subtle hints that he should retire as head of 5-0. Many felt he'd has his time as the head of the 5-0 team and now it was time for new younger blood.

Articles like this one just added fuel to those hints, Carew should know better than to allow himself to be front page news. Steve was going to have words with him when he arrived back at 5-0 HQ.

Kimo Carew settled himself back into Steve's chair. He'd had a great time over the last two weeks as acting head of 5-0. He touched Steve's polished desk ,looking forward to the day when it would be his desk .

Then he might also be privileged to the contents of that little draw at the bottom of the desk, the one that was permanently locked. He'd never seen Steve open the drawer and had always wondered what it contained.

Duke knocked and entered the office. He looked at the papers strewn over the desk."Steve is expected back today Kimo, so you had better get that mess cleaned up.

"Yeah I've got time, Kimo told him. "He's not going to be happy about that", Duke stated warningly as he nodded toward the article.

"Well it's not my fault Duke, that reporter took what I said completely out of context."

That won't matter to Steve Kimo, he'll think you shouldn't talk to the press at all.

"Come on Duke, its good publicity for 5-0", Carew stated bluntly.

"It doesn't say much about 5-0 Kimo, mostly about you and that's what Steve won't like",Duke told him.

"Duke I don't want to have to be dead to be acknowledged as doing a good job", Carew stated.

"Do yourself a favour Carew don't say that to Steve."

"Well do you know what it's like Duke, living in the shadow of a dead man, in", he looked around nervously, "Danny Williams shadow."

Duke looked stern "Don't say that to Steve either Kimo."

"It's been over a year Duke, everyone has moved on. I don't deny having career aspirations, I want to be head of 5-0 and the only one stopping me is a dead guy."

Duke sighed. He supposed that most people had held the belief that fast on the heels of the defeat of Wo Fat would come the announcement of the retirement of Steve Mc Garrett. Duke knew Steve had sometimes talked about retiring and giving 5-0 to his second in command, but that second in command hadn't been Carew.

"Well Kimo you haven't won yourself any points with Steve with that", he pointed at the article. Ah but the public are beginning to forget that fallen hero"

Carew began to get the desk in order.

Duke sighed yes the public's memory was fickle but Steves' wasn't, everyone from Kimo down to the junior patrolmen knew never to mention Danny's name in front of Mc Garrett. Steve sometimes kept his emotions to himself but 13 months after Williams death he was still grieving. That was why he was holding on to 5-0, holding on to a dream that was no longer possible.

Duke knew 5-0 was not the same without Danny, the spark was gone but it could be rekindled, but not by Steve Mc Garrett.

Sooner or later it would happen either voluntarily by Steve or through pressure from the Governors office, the legend of Steve Mc Garrett as head of 5-0 would end.

CHAPTER 1

Death at the docks

The hands worked tirelessly in the darkened room preparing the cargo, "So which port are we heading for this time", a big guy known only as John Smith asked

"I haven't heard, another moaned, they only tell us if its time to disembark".

"Huh I thought this was better than jail but it's just the same", protested Smith.

"Well you won't be disembarking any time soon, you're hotter than the desert ,"another laughed.

"What about you Will", they turned toward one of their other crew mates," you've been here as long as I can remember, you must be hotter than him"

"Yeah," was the guys only answer.

"Hey guys listen up", the one called David Brown raced into the room," I heard some gossip about where we make port next", the huddle moved closer all anxious to hear.

"Hawaii", Brown told them. "Wow island girls, booze, I cant wait to get off this piece of junk", Jim White stated.

Smith sighed it was a place he'd always dreamt of, palm trees, white sand, waves, he knew it wasn't his time to leave the ship, he had to wait for a port not controlled by the US but he'd been on this ship long enough, he began to make plans in his head.

Steve sat back in his chair and listened to Lori, Truck, Duke and Kimo give him reports on the various things that had happened over the last two weeks.

"Thank you", he acknowledged after they'd finished, "you can continue with your set assignments". They all turned to leave, "Kimo, Steve interrupted his seconds departure'I want to talk to you."

Kimo stood in front of his boss's desk waiting for the explosion that was going to occur.

"Kimo I must say that I'm disappointed you talked to the press", Steve told his ic2.

"Steve', Kimo said in a calm voice," I didn't intend to give an interview, some reporter just got in my face and totally changed what I was going to say."

"It's preferable to say nothing at all", Steve stated bluntly. "This article make you look like.". Steve wound down realizing Kimo was frowning at him. "Like what", Kimo was beginning to loose his temper.

"Well like you were grandstanding making yourself out to be the only one responsible for apprehending Linton. HPD will feel annoyed you didn't mention their involvement in the case."

"Look just say the reporter was out of line, it's easy enough and should satisfy HPD." Kimo really didn't get what the big deal was.

"You can sort any ruffled feathers out at HPD", Steve told Kimo firmly.

"I don't think they should have a problem Steve, they are meant to do what we tell them." Kimo stated

"

The functioning of 5-0 does depend on help from all other services", Steve reminded him.

"Fine, I'll sort it out Steve" Kimo told him with an inward sigh. "Right and I don't want you doing any more interviews without my approval", Steve stated sternly.

Kimo breathed in. "Steve", he stated, "I do not feel I have to run to you every time I need to do something".

Steve was rapidly changing colour. "May I remind you who is in charge of 5-0" Steve growled.

"So it's fine for you to talk to the press, but not me", Kimo had finally lost his tact. "I don't want to be some tame puppy that follows around at your heels, that's not why I took the job." I'm sorry if that's what you are used to happening."

"What", demanded Steve not believing what he was hearing. "Well that's what he did, if what I hear was true."

Steve had turned rather purple. "I suggest Mr. Carew that you get out of my office now, before you say anything else you may regret", he stormed his whole body tense

Kimo swallowed realizing he'd almost gone too far. "Sorry", he mumbled as he made his way out of the door.

Steve sat back and stared at the closed door, that was not the first disagreement he'd had with Carew and it wouldn't be the last, the man was just such a…. pain.

Steve slipped his hand beneath his shirt and took out the key that hung from a chain.

Unclipping the chain he slid the key off and used it to open the little drawer at the bottom of his desk.

This was his personal time capsule memories of 5-0. He rattled around amongst them before fishing out a small framed photo. Steve smiled in fond memory as he looked at the photo. There he was in the days before he started using hair dye, Kono was on his left hand side, smiling happily.

He was married now and the proud father of a couple of kids. Steve avoided looking at the other two people in the photo awhile before being drawn to their smiling faces,

Dependable Chin who had worked tirelessly with him for 10 years before being killed. That still hurt Steve like some wound that would never heal.

Finally Steve's eyes were drawn to the stunning blue eyes belonging to his former second Danny Williams. Steve swallowed and reached into the drawer again.

He came out with a newspaper article…… 5-0 detective dies a hero…

What's the point of being a hero if you were dead, Steve thought.

He looked at the date on the article and realized the first anniversary of Danny's death had passed. Some boss he'd been forgetting the day, some friend. Or was it just that he didn't want to think of that day, it had all been so normal so calm until that phone call that had changed his world forever.

"_Morning Steve", Danny greeted smiling at his boss as he entered the 5-0 offices. "Danno", Steve returned the smile._

"_I'll be heading out soon to interview Mr Rogers" ,Danny stated," don't expect me back until about 1pm. "Fine Danno", Steve had replied. "Danno I was thinking that we haven't had a chance to get together socially lately. So if you're not doing anything tonight how about we grab some beers "_

_Da__nny's smile brightened up the dark morning. "I'd enjoy that Steve". A few moments later he waved a cheery good bye as he left the offices to go to his car._

_Steve had sat in his offices finishing up on some of the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated. He'd go out to lunch today, it would make a welcome change from sitting at his desk. Signing his signature on another form he glanced out the window at the sound of sirens in the distance. He could just make out a fire engine barreling towards some distant smoke. _

_Finishing the last form he rose out of his chair and strolled toward the door off for his promised lunch just as his hand reached the door the phone rang. With a deep frustrated sigh Steve turned back toward his desk and grabbed the phone roughly from its cradle. "Yes", he almost growled. "Steve it's Duke", the older 5-0 officers voice sounded strange like he was holding back on some emotion._

"_What's happening Duke", queried Steve. "Steve umm there was a fire", Duke paused."I heard the sirens Duke, was it arson", Steve figured that must be why Duke was calling. "Well no, seems like cigarettes were the cause", Duke reported._

"_Then what has this fire got to do with 5-0", Steve grumped. "There was a child trapped in the building, Duke reported,__" a passerby ran in to rescue him and managed to throw him out a window to the firemen who'd only just arrived. Unfortunately though the guy himself didn't get out of the building", Duke choked and sounded upset. Steve didn't understand. "That's unfortunate Duke but I still don't see.._

"_Steve it was Danny", Duke blurted it out, his voice finally breaking. "What," Steve hadn't just heard Duke tell him that Danny was…"Sorry Steve Danny's dead"_

_Steve had just placed the receiver down saying nothing. Surely it was wrong and soon his long time 5-0 colleague would bounce through the door. But it didn't happen, all he had received were reports from the firemen that stated the fire was so intense that there was not much left of his friend. Without seeing Danny's body lying there dead Steve had lived in hope that somehow he was out there. But his bank account remained untouched, his apartment empty and his car undriven, Danny Williams was declared legally dead._

_It was barely weeks later the Governor had demanded a private audience._

"_I know you're still in mourning Steve, he stated respectfully," but crime isn't stopping and HPD needs 5-0s help. The Governor paused." It's time to start thinking about recruiting a new second in command, now I know you were close to Danny…"_

"_Close, Steve stormed, he's been there beside me for 11 years and it's only now all his hard work gets recognized", he slammed the newspaper article down on the Governors desk. "Steve", the Governor said firmly, "things are moving on, now nobody is asking you to forget Danny, just to make sure 5-0 is still doing its job."_

_Steve's eyes flashed. "I'm not ready to recruit a new second yet Sir, he'd told the Governor sure the man would understand. "Steve I doubt you'll ever be ready so I've taken it upon myself to recruit your new second, he'll report to you on Monday."_

"_What, Steve stormed, I'm 5-0 head and it should be my choice". The Governor took a deep breath, "The security of this island is your responsibility Steve and lately you've been slipping, now I understand it hurts that Danny's dead. But we still have to look at the bigger picture. With Danny gone there is no one to take over if something happens to you, we need that security blanket Steve. So yes I did take things into my own hands, and I'm sorry it was necessary."_

That had been the end of the conversation and Steve had to accept his new second.

He gave Kimo along with everyone strict instructions, nobody would ever mention his seconds name again. It was the only way Steve would be able to keep going.

Steve slumped across his desk. He'd never cried one tear, not at his friends funeral, not when he'd packed up Danny's apartment, not even when he'd held a sobbing Clara in his arms. Steve looked down at the paperwork on his desk, the scene eerily like the one years ago, only this time the paperwork began to get wet as Steve Mc Garrett put his head in his hands and sobbed.

The shotgun pointed firmly at the men, "move in there", ordered the crewman.

Will and John Smith moved into one of the barred cages and the door was slammed and locked behind them. The crewman grinned then backed away locking the door with a firm clang.

Will sighed. "Don't worry, I've got it all worked out", John Smith smiled in the dim light. The huge man then produced a long piece of steel and went to work on the lock.

"Even if we get out, they'll shoot us if we try to leave the ship,"Will cautioned.

"This journey seemed like a good idea at the time, John stated, but I can't bear months or even years more of this, I'd rather take my chances."

Will nodded. For a long time he'd been like John Smith eager to escape, he'd been beaten, starved and locked up as the crew tried to break his spirit. Finally they'd threatened to dump him overboard. So Will had submitted, following the commands of the crew, knowing that unlike the others he'd never leave here.

They'd been many other ports and Will had sat in the cage passively until the ship had set sail again. But Hawaii was different, already he could hear it calling to him.

He knew in his heart that if he didn't try to escape this one last time that he'd die on this ship.

John was swearing as he tried to get the lock to open. "Here let me try", he said to the taller man. John stared at him but then moved aside, "What do you know about locks", he asked. "Oh I've opened a few doors", replied Will. "Ah burglar were you", John stated as he watched Will work .

Minutes later Will felt the lock click and the door swung open. "How about the other door", Will stated as he walked out of the cage and up the two small steps. "I can do this one", John told him as he produced a key from under his shirt. "Lifted it from that idiot who put us in here". he growled. "The one with the shotgun", Will reminded him.

"Ah well I hope you can run fast", John Smith told him without fear.

John open the door cautiously, nobody was in immediate sight with the crew busy unloading cargo. Will lagged behind still feeling uncertain. "If you want to stay it's up to you, I'm getting out of here", John stepped out of the door and onto the deck. Will took a deep breath and followed him.

The twosome picked up speed running across the ships deck and toward the railing.

The land was so close, the warehouses almost at touching distance.

"STOP", it was the same crewman who'd locked them in their cage. He'd turned his head and spied them barreling down toward the gangplank. Neither Will or John stopped, there was no sign of the shotgun. "STOP or I'll shoot", now the gun was visible as the crewman bought it to bear upon them.

Will slowed but John kept going, "it's a bluff, he told his fellow captive," if they shoot us this scheme is going to end." Will decided he was right and sped down the gang plank. BANG the shot kicked up the wood in front of them. "The next one won't miss", yelled the crewman. Undaunted John and Will kept going touching their feet upon the reassuring solidness of the port's ground.

BANG, the shot whizzed past Will and John grunted. Will watched as a red stain began to spread on the man, but strangely he didn't slow his face a mask of fierce determination. BANG John staggered and fell over on top of Will. He heard another bang and realized the crewman had shot intending to hit him but the bullet had been stopped by John's body. Will felt a strange burning sensation and realized the bullet must have past through John's body and into his own. He felt his head bang hard against the ground. As his vision faded away he gripped the solid ground thankful that at least he'd die here, at home.

The crewman looked down at his fallen targets. Luckily this wharf was reasonably deserted and hopefully he'd get time to clean up the mess before the port authorities came to check on the reason for the noise. He stepped down onto the ground shotgun still in hand.

"STOP", that command was familiar to his own of seconds before but the voice was unfamiliar. The crewman looked up, there were 4 men approaching. "Those men were stealing cargo", he stated to the new arrivals. "Pretty harsh punishment for theft", one man stated. The crewman drew up the gun, if he was quick he could get rid of these 4 then he'd recommend the ship left before trouble descended upon them.

One of the men saw the look on the gunman's face and sped off weaving and dodging towards the warehouse. Shots followed his passage but missed as he dodged.

By the time the crewman had finished trying to hit the first man the other 3 had fled as well . Now it was time to talk to the Captain ,to get this ship out of here, quickly.

Down below though the rest of the illegal passengers had heard the shots and understood there meaning, in all probably Will and John were dead. Yes they had all reasons for wanting to escape from their old lives, but this wasn't escape.

"Do you want to keep living like this, Smith yelled to his fellow unfortunates, he got no reply, the others were obviously thinking about the gun.

"Listen, Smith pleaded, "the engines are tooling back up the ships going to leave. You all know what will happen, they'll change its name and registry and keep on peddling this trade. We were promised comfort, luxury, freedom. What did we get, starvation and a cage. Yes eventually we might be free , if we live that long.

I want to stop them leaving get the crew to Face up to the murder they've committed.

Now I know most of you have records but is it honestly worth this!

There was silence again until one voice yelled NO, then that voice was joined by others as the captives began to make as much noise as possible.

Duke got the call on his radio about a man on the docks shooting 2 people and threatening others with a shotgun. Switching on his siren he radioed that he was responding to the call.

He arrived along with two HPD units. An out of breath man met them. "There is a body down on the docks",he gasped. "What about the gunman", Duke quickly asked

"He went about a ship", the guy pointed. "Andy take his statement, the rest of you let's go." Duke took the remaining three officers and ran towards the indicated direction.

There was a loud throbbing in the air , the sound of a ships engines. "They're going to leave", stated Andy unnecessarily. Duke spied the large figure lying on the ground. Andy you check him out I'm going to board the ship and get it to stop leaving".

Duke ran up the gangplank with the remaining HPD officer at his heels.

Andy bent over the man not needing to touch him to know he was dead.

He was about to get up and follow after Duke when he realized that the victims body was at rather an odd angle, quite high, like he'd fallen over something.

On closer inspection Andy saw a second body underneath. He moved around the first man until he could get uninterrupted access to the second. Then he reached forth, touching the body. Unlike the first guy this one wasn't stiff, in fact warmth could be felt in his arm. Andy shoved the big guy over a bit gaining access to the others head. He reached down for the pulse, it beat under his fingers. Whoever this guy was and whatever had happened, he was still alive and might hopefully be able to tell them more.

"Get off mister", growled one crewman trying to shove Duke and the HPD officer off the ship. "There's been a crime committed and we have a witness who states the gunman came from this ship", Duke told the guy levelly. "He's mistaken, it wasn't one of us. Now I suggest you get off this ship unless you fancy a long trip."

The HPD officer Phillip Paul strained his ears, there was some sound almost but not quiet drowned out by the engines. The crewman weren't watching him so he moved toward where he thought the sound was coming from.

"Let us out, let us out", he was sure that was what the voices were calling.

"DUKE", he yelled. Duke turned and went to the officer. After hearing his report, he yelled

"You," take me to your Captain NOW".

When Steve arrived at the scene there was a hive of activity on the docks.

The coroner was putting a body on a stretcher and the ambulance attendants were checking over the other guy.

Steve moved closer, until he reached the victims side. The man was short, thin with dark curly hair. "How seriously is he hurt", Steve asked the attendants .

"The bullet penetrated his shoulder", reported the attendant," plus he has a concussion, Not too serious, though the guys not in great physical shape."

"Will he live", Steve asked, "I think so", was the reply.

Steve nodded and moved toward the second victim, the body. The guy was a mess obviously hit by a shotgun blast. Mc Garrett was about to move away when he frowned and turned back. He bent down looking closer at the victims face.

"I want him fingerprinted immediately", Steve yelled at the coroner.

The coroner looked up startled by Steve's sudden intensity.

Steve looked at the puzzled gaze and decided he'd better elaborate. "If I'm right that's Edward Sommers" , he told the coroner. The coroner looked at his victim again and nodded , Edward Sommers had been in the news months ago committing a series of armed robberies before disappearing.

Leaving the possible dead criminal in the coroners hands Steve made his way up the gangplank . He approached the Captain, "Which of your men was responsible for shooting those men", he asked bluntly. "None of mine, Sir", the Captain swore.

Steve's eyes narrowed he could sense something wasn't quite right.

"Look we were cleared by customs", the man stated. Steve wondered why the man felt it necessary to tell them that.

Did those two men come from your ship", Steve asked. "They were just looters", The Captain replied his tone indicating he thought that was obvious. He didn't though Steve noted exactly answer his question..

"One of those men was a wanted criminal, he doesn't live in Hawaii, nor has anyone seen him locally," Steve mentioned watching the Captains face.The Captain shrugged.

"Could he have been a stowaway ", Duke asked. "Not likely we check everything thoroughly", was the Captains short clipped answer.

Phil came over and whispered in Dukes ear. "There seems to be some body calling let me out on part of your ship" Duke stated.

The Captain laughed. "Some of the crew wanted to stop for shore leave but our schedule is a little behind so we have to leave, can you blame them for wanting some Island time."

"Can we talk to these men", Steve demanded. The Captain looked worried, "As I said we're behind schedule and need to leave, now I've told you there is no gunman on this ship."

"Do you mind if we look around", Steve asked the question watching the Captains face carefully. "YES, we need to go now", the Captain pulled away.

The guy was a little to eager to leave in Steve's book. "Right I'm going to organize a search warrant", Steve stated. We are prepared to arrest everyone on suspicion of murder if you don't cooperate", growled Steve to the Captain.

The Captain thought about his options, at least he'd have time to get rid of certain evidence if this cop had to get a warrant. "Get your warrant, we have nothing to hide,"

he stated. He ordered the engines to power down, "we will delay our departure, but we will expect an apology from your government for this action".

Steve left Duke in charge of the scene while he sped off to organize the warrant.

"Look officers you are in the way of a working ship can you at least wait on the wharf while we deal with our cargo",The Captain pleaded. "Only onboard activities, Duke told the Captain," nothing is to leave this ship."

The Captain nodded and shouted instructions to his men, Duke took note of the fact the instruction were not in English.

"What will we do with our unwanted cargo", one crewman asked. "Route the gas from the kitchen down into that room," the Captain ordered." Then when they are dead we will put them through the mincer."

The crewman grimaced that was positively horrid. "Do you want to keep getting paid for this scheme", the Captain growled gripping the guys arm hard. "They find those men and we are finished. With the other two dead there is no one to uncover the truth." The crewman nodded and went off to begin his grisly task. The Captain went off to find the crewman who had shot the criminals. He was the last loose end, he might give them all up if he found himself facing a murder rap, therefore that crewman had to go. The Captain smiled, he'd heard this expression from one of his passengers once and it was very applicable to this current situation. He'd find the crewman and when did he'd make mincemeat out of him.

Steve managed to convince the powers that be to give him the search warrant but it was hours later when he along with the rest of his team arrived back at the ship.

"How's it been Duke?", Steve asked. "They've just been carrying on their normal duties", Duke replied nothing has left the ship". "Fine lets get the search underway, Duke you take the first deck, Kimo the hold, Laurie, Truck search the crew quarters".

"What are we looking for , Kimo asked. "A reason why this Captain was so nervous about our presence", Steve told him.

Kimo felt bored after searching a few rooms and finding nothing. If the guys that had been shot were mere looters then this ship had nothing to do with their presence in Hawaii. He opened another door and gagged, the smell of meat and blood was over powering.

"What is this place?, he choked to the crewman bent over a machine. "This is where we process the meat from cold storage", the crewman replied. Carew moved closer and looked down at the piles of mince on the table. "You must love mince", he remarked. "Oh yes", the crewman told him. "Can't you just get supplies in from the various ports", Carew asked. "Yes but ,some charge more than we can afford. We keep the meat in the freezer then mince it, that way it lasts a long time."

Carew nodded, he didn't see anything wrong in that. Thanking the man he went through to the next room unaware he'd just left a murder scene.

After hours of searching Steve returned to the Captain. "I told you, there was nothing to find", the Captain yelled to Mc Garrett.

Steve stared at the man, before he'd been nervous now he was cocky. "According to your ships manifest you are missing one crewman", Steve accused.

"No mystery in that, he jumped ship at the last port. We notified the authorities and they searched but…"the Captain shrugged.

Steve sighed, the 4 men who were shot at had come aboard but had not recognized the gunman from amongst the crew. The cargo had been checked by customs so there couldn't possibly be anything there that the Captain was hiding.

"Steve, Duke called to him motioning him forward.

Duke was indicating a room where a giant steel cage featured as a centerpiece.

"What on earth is that for", remarked the surprised Steve. "To prevent the crew getting greedy over our more valuable cargo", the Captain explained. Steve smiled at that causing the Captain to look slightly less cocky. "Yet it was claimed that those men were looting", he stated.

"Well they might have tried, "the Captain hedged. "Why get shot for stealing nothing", Steve gave the Captain his raised eyebrow puzzled look. "As I said sir the shooter did not come from this ship. With those looters dead , It'd be hard to know their motive."

Steve tried not to smile again. He held the ace, the surviving 'looter' who would hopefully recover and tell the story.

But the ship might have already sailed by then. 'Can I have your port schedule", Steve requested. He was going to keep a very close eye on this ship.

It was a wary Steve that finally returned to 5-0 HQ. They hadn't found enough evidence of anything onboard to stop the ship leaving Steve now relying on various reports for evidence. Seeing the note on his desk requesting he ring the Governor in the morning, Steve guessed he was going to have problems over his search of the ship.

Steve grabbed up the phone and dialed the coroner asking for a report on the dead man.

"Well you know what killed him Steve. But beside that the man is a very interesting study. His hands indicate heavy labour with rope burns prominent. There's also salt water on his skin and hair ,enough I'd say to indicate he's spent time on a ship.

Ah ha thought Steve, still that didn't prove he'd been on that particular ship.

We have some rope fibers that we could possibly match to a particular type if you can get samples", the coroner informed him.

That gave Steve enough to hold the ship for a while. He then requested a transfer to the medical wards.

"How's our John Doe? he asked the doctor. ""The others mans body slowed down the passage of the bullet , meaning it only caused minor damage to our mans shoulder.

He'd also hit his head, causing a minor concussion. " Steve nodded it didn't sound too serious. "There is evidence our mans been beaten several times and I would say starved as well." Steve gasped. "Is he conscious" he finally spluttered. "No, he's been out longer than is normal for his injury, we believe that this is caused by his generally run down state."

Getting the doctors assurance that the man would still recover Steve rung off.

Duke had fingerprinted their John Doe on the docks, so he might not necessarily have to regain consciousness before they knew his identity.

Deciding he could do nothing else tonight Steve left the offices to return home.

"Steve the ships Captain is screaming, accusing you of all sorts of things", The Governor told Steve seriously ."Sir, the man who was shot was this morning positively identified as Edward Sommers." He has, as you know been at large for over about 9 weeks now, wanted on several counts of armed robbery."

Now it would be extremely difficult for that man to hide here in Hawaii for any length of time without being seen. It is my belief that he was on board that ship and probably a least the Captain knew about his presence"

Forensic found evidence of salt spray on both men, enough to indicate long term exposure to salt water", Steve reported calmly

"Look Steve when Sommers disappeared that ship was already at sea," the Governor stated firmly.

Our witnesses definitely saw the gunman flee to the ship and even though he denies it I feel that Captain is responsible for something illegal." Steve kept his voice firm, he was the head of 5-0 and the Governor should trust his instinct.

"Captain Jaxmin knows some important people Steve, he's already pushing for a formal apology for delaying him."

"Look Governor, we have the other man, when he recovers he can tell us what, if anything happened on that ship."

"If he's in a talkative mood Steve, perhaps he's also wanted and has reason to keep quiet.," the Governor stated blandly.

" He's been fingerprinted and we 're awaiting the report. There was no evidence Sommers had an accomplice so it may be them being found together might just be a coincidence ", Steve informed his ultimate boss.

"But at the moment what strong evidence do you have that the ships Captain was responsible for anything", The Governor was pushing Steve.

"Look Sir I'd stake my reputation on the fact that ship is involved in something illegal.

We don't have firm evidence right now but we'll get some." Steve didn't know why the Governor was doubting him.

"To be blunt Steve, you might be staking a lot more than your reputation, if you pursue this and find nothing that ships Captain has enough influence to make sure your job at 5-0 is…".the Governor wound down receiving a glare from the 5-0 chief .

"My job is what sir", Steve felt anger rising and struggled to keep calm.

"Well to insist on your retirement Steve", The Governor informed him bluntly.

"I resent that, Steve stormed, I've served Hawaii faithfully for years and now you are saying you don't trust my judgment."

"Steve this has all the earmarks of a political nightmare, anyone accusing a foreign ship of anything even in US waters is treading on thin ice."

"So we forget about crime just because some other country is watching. I know the guy was a criminal but its still murder Governor. Plus the crewman could have easily shot those dock workers," Steve prowled the Governors office his movements agitated.

"You can't prove that gunman was from that ship Steve", the Governor reminded him. "No I can't sir. But if he was and if Sommers was hiding on that ship with the Captains full knowledge then we have uncovered something very serious", Steve voice was impassioned.

"Alright Steve, sighed the Governor, I'll agree to this ship being held awhile longer, but you had better come up with something."

Kimo Carew wass sitting in Steve's chair again, he was smiling to himself. This case held the possibility of either a major score for Steve McGarrett or major egg on the face. From the scuttlebutt he'd heard, egg on the face seemed more likely. The rumour also said that egg would mean the end of Mc Garrett as 5-0 boss. "Hello, Im the head of 5-0", Kimo said aloud to the empty room. He could feel it, his time was so close now.

Steve stormed back into 5-0 HQ , his body language clearly indicating anger.

The other detectives immediately put their eyes down toward the desk. They didn't want to receive the brunt of their bosses anger.

"Kimo, Steve banged the detectives office door, what did you find out about Sommers"

"Nothing new I'm afraid Steve, He accosted Robert Callan manager of chain a gas stations and held him at gun point. The man had just received his weekly wage payments for his chain of Stations. Sommer made off with thousands of dollars and was never seen again".

"The local police investigated all his usual hideouts and contacts and couldn't come up with a location. They expected though that he'd soon surface somewhere."

"He did", Steve stated ironically. "We now must eliminate all other illegal forms of entry from our enquiries. If he'd come through official channels he would have been picked up. So Kimo find out if anybody knows the name of someone who would arrange illegal passage into Hawaii by plane, ship or other method"

Kimo thought that would be a difficult thing to do but didn't protest, Steve was clutching at straws and Kimo was helping him clutch even though he wanted those straws all over the ground.

Steve began to go through the ships manifest, looking for dates of arrivals of cargo.

He was looking for something that coincided with the robbery committed by Sommers. Ah ha there it was a delivery of medicines by helicopter just two days after Sommers had committed his crime. But could he prove a connection , there didn't seem to be a name of the company who'd flown in the medicines. Maybe he would have to return to the ship to ask the Captain more questions.

"Steve", Truck put his head in the door," Port authorities from the ships last port of call were contacted regarding the AWOL crewman but they reckon the Captain phoned later to say they'd found the guy."

Hmm that wasn't too helpful, the Captain would probably just say he didn't want to delay the boat so had retracted his statement regarding the missing crewman.

RING, the phone interrupted Steve's ruminations.

"Mc Garrett, he responded. "Sir, its Queens here, just want to let you know your John Doe is awake".

Steve smiled maybe at last he could get some answers.

He looked up at the white ceiling, that looked kind of familiar, like a hospital. He sat gingerly up with a groan. "Ah welcome back", an attractive nurse was looking down at him. "Where am I", he asked. "In hospital sir, she smiled reassuringly. Well he'd known that, "I meant where as in location," Will wanted to make sure exactly where he was. "Oh Queens Hospital, that's in Hawaii, Sir", the nurse smiled again.

Will looked out of his open door, there were two uniformed officers standing there.

The nurse noted his glance. "A detective will be along shortly Sir to ask about how you received your injuries." Will just nodded not showing any sign of aggression or fear. "Do you know who will come", Will asked calmly. "Yes sir, I believe that head of our State police, 5-0 will come to question you", the nurse watched him warily aware of the fact he could be a criminal. "Who is the head of 5-0", Will asked looking seriously into the nurses eyes. "Steve Mc Garrett sir", responded the nurse noting that for the first time the patient seemed nervous and agitated.

All he said though was, "Can I have an electric razor, Will stroked his beard, and can I get cleaned up," "Of course", the nurse smiled. "What's your name Sir", she asked.

"They called me Will", Will responded smiling at the nurse. "Second name, she inquired calmly. "Ah I don't really have one of those" was the reply.

The nurse nodded the guy obviously didn't want to give away his identity. Still she couldn't quite believe this guy was a criminal, as there was something kind of NICE about him.

Steve Mc Garrett asked to talk to the nurse assigned to his John Does room before he went inside. "Has he given you any trouble?", he asked. "None Sir, though he did look a little anxious when I mentioned your name", Steve nodded , his name was well enough known in criminal circles. "Did he mentioned a name" , Steve asked.

"Just said they called him Will, no last name." the nurse replied.

That told Steve this guy was definitely wanted by someone, why would he be worried about giving out his name otherwise.

Readying himself for a possibly difficult interview Steve marched into the room.

The bed was empty but he could hear the shower going.

Steve knew the guy had no clues to his identity on him, no id papers or anything else had been found with him. Steve boldly opened the guys hospital cabinet doors, typically they were empty.

Steve was still facing away when he heard the bathroom door slide open. "Will" , he stated as he turned," I'm, Steve"…. He stopped feeling his heart rate speed up alarmingly. Steve walked backward until he felt the bed behind him and flopped down feeling dizzy, no, that wasn't right, it couldn't be…..

"Are you alright?" Will asked moving forward and kneeling down looking worriedly at Steve. 'No", Steve repeated unwilling to believe his eyes.

"STEVE", the figure in front of him stated, "it is me".

"Its impossible, Steve gasped breathlessly still feeling the shock of the moment , "DANNO."


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

Part two

More questions than answers

That familiar face was all pale, the eyes staring at him like he was…a ghost.

He supposed he was in a way. The beard was gone and the grease that had darkened his hair had washed away, but he'd lost weight and condition over the thirteen months on board that ship.

That only thing that had kept him going was the possibility of seeing his beloved Hawaii again.

When he'd heard Hawaii was to be their next port it had awakened something within him. He'd thought though when he felt the impact of the shot that he was dead.

Thirteen Months had gone by that was why he'd asked who was head of 5-0, he wasn't sure his old boss would still be in charge.

"Danno you died", spluttered Steve , still wide eyed with shock.

Danny just nodded. "But how, what happened, why", all Steve's words jumbled together as he struggled to come to terms with this development.

"To answer that I guess I have to know how I umm died", Danny responded sitting on the bed next to Steve but not attempting to touch him.

"You were killed saving a child from a fire", Steve reported.

"Where there's smoke there's not always fire, at least not to start with. " I didn't die Steve", the intense blue eyes stared at Steve then looked away

"Obviously not", Steve remarked beginning to recover. He was thankful the rooms door was firmly shut and the guards outside. He didn't want anyone to see his moment of weakness.

"Tell me what happened Danno", begged Steve slowly moving his hand forward and touching Danny's shoulder. Yes it was firm, real.

"I went to interview Mr. Rogers at his home. He said though that he didn't want to unduly upset his wife and could we go to a café. I agreed and he chose the café.

We'd only been sitting there for about 10 minutes when I heard this scream.

It was the type of scream that instinctively told that something bad was happening.

I got up from my seat and went in search of the sound.

There was smoke billowing out of an old 2 level apartments top window, a woman was running about underneath screaming her child was inside. I told her to phone the fire department and ran inside. Reaching the second door apartment I literally ran the door down . Inside was just a mass of thick smoke I couldn't see much, getting down on my knees I crawled ,calling for anyone to come.

It was only when I reached the middle of the room that I saw what had caused the smoke, one of those smoke bomb things.

I was just about to stand up when I felt something hit me. I was lying there dazed by not fully out when I heard voices arguing. One was a woman's, she was begging someone to let me go, that she didn't want to be part of a murder. The other a man, said it'd never be murder, people had seen smoke and within seconds a real fire would start. He reassured the woman he'd even make it look like I died a hero.

She was still crying but not protesting. The guy came closer to me saying sorry cop but Mc Garrett's going to have to do without his little sidekick.

Within seconds I could smell smoke again, though I guessed real this time. I wanted to get up, leave, or shout for help but the blow had left me fighting to keep conscious. As the smoke got thicker my senses faded away and I guessed I would never waken again.

You can imagine my surprise when I did regain consciousness. I was tied up lying at the bottom of this huge metal cage. This Captain called Montard came in and told me I would be taking a long trip. He said he knew who I was but that if I wanted to survive I better forget that I was Danny Williams the 5-0 detective. He said he carried passengers who'd cheerfully kill me. If I behaved he would keep around a little longer.

I shouted at him to let me go, let me talk to the authorities. It was then the he came into the cage and told me he'd show me what happened if I didn't behave.

The first touch of the wet rope sent agony through my back. He hit me 5 times, any more and he said I might develop an infection and die.

As I laid there bleeding, he told me I would probably never see Hawaii again.

I soon found out what he meant by not telling his passengers I was a cop.

The Captain transported criminals who wanted to escape justice.

Steve nodded that supported his theory.

I only found out because the guys boasted about their crimes, anything from theft to murder. Here I was 5-0 cop and I was powerless to do anything".

Danny's voice sounded mocking and angry

"What could you do Danno, if you'd have tried anything you'd have been killed". Steve kept his grip firm on Danny's shoulder.

I need to know how this plan of there's worked Danno, I've managed to hold the ships Captain but I need to be able to tie Sommers to the ship.

Sommers?" Danny looked puzzled. "Oh yeah I forgot, you've been…out of touch".

The guy that escaped with you was wanted for armed robbery. But the ship was at sea when he committed his crime. So I need to know how he got on board," Steve explained.

"You haven't asked the others", Danny was curious as to why Steve was asking him all these things surely he would have found the other criminals aboard the ship.

"Others Danno, I'm afraid I don't understand?", Steve wondered how clear Danny's thoughts were after being held captive for over a year.

"There were 4 other criminals aboard Steve, they were all due to disembark at the ships next port." Danno told the 5-0 boss.

Steve was stunned they'd never found a trace of the other prisoners.

"I take it they weren't there", Danny could see Steve was shocked by something.

"No", Steve told Danny.

"Oh", Danny had this horrible feeling those guys would never be found.

"Does the Captain call himself a different name now," Steve asked remembering Danny had used the name Manton.

"No, I guess that was where I got lucky. Manton loved taunting me, denying me food and beating me. He said that when we made port he'd take me somewhere real 'special'. At the next port he disembarked telling me he'd be back and to prepare for my new life. He had this horrible grin Steve and I had a feeling I was going somewhere really awful.

Anyway he never came back and I learnt he'd been run down by a car.

The replacement was the current Captain. He seemed to have no idea who I really was.

But since the others paid for there passage and there was no money for me, he said I could work as crew but that if I tried to escape anymore he'd throw me overboard.

So I became Will and worked amongst the crew hoping for the day we'd come back to a US controlled port", Danny finished his report and closed his eyes revisiting the desperation and pain of the last thirteen months

"Did you know the real names of any of these illegal passengers, Danno", Steve asked gently.

"Nobody was supposed to use their real name, I suppose it was a protection against blackmail. Most of the passengers expected to be kept in luxury like on some cruise liner. They found though they were expected to work, kept below deck and locked up.

We were never fed that well. I suppose the crew didn't want a rebellion on there hands. Not that any of us would have known what to do with a ship even if we had taken it over."

Steve didn't hold much hope in getting names on the ex passengers, Danny was unlikely to remember what each one looked like.

So how did they get on board Danno, did you see?

"Some got on board in the guise of crew, they even had proper papers, and others, I think were dropped off by helicopters delivering goods."

Steve sighed. " I guess I can't expect you to remember dates."

Danny actually smiled, "they didn't quite kill the cop within me Steve, I managed to steal a pencil and a small note book. Each time one of the 'passengers appeared I wrote down the date and his description. At least the crew let us keep a calendar as most of the others liked to mark down how many days left until they could get off the ship."

"That book wasn't on you when you were sent here Danno." Steve had this horrible feeling he knew exactly where that notebook was.

"I didn't know whether I'd actually make it off that ship alive Steve, plus it was too risky to have the book on me because we were regularly searched. They would have thrown me overboard if they'd known what I was doing."

"See Danno, you did do something", Steve patted his friends back but quickly stopped when Danny winced

"I was pathetic Steve, Danny told him sadly." Once the press get hold of this what will the public think of me. Most will think I should have somehow single handedly overpowered everyone on the ship, arrested them and brought them into Port."

Steve was about to deny Danny's statement when it occurred to him that he was probably correct. Danny had supposedly died a hero. But that reputation would take a blasting if it was known that he had been on a ship involved in criminal activity.

The cold crept into Steve's spirit further when he realized that report would probably spell the end to Danny's career. Here Steve was hoping it could all be put back together, that Danno could be by his side again.

"For the moment I'm not releasing your name to anyone Danny."

Steve had to protect his friend for as long as possible.

"But you have to Steve, if you want to stop that ship, I know my notes alone won't be enough," Danny knew in his heart that he'd have to testify against the ships Captain and crew.

"Danny your supposed death has all the earmarks of a set up. From what you heard someone wanted you dead. How or why you turned up on that ship I don't know but I want to find out."

Now if I release your name you might have two parties wanting to shut you up that ships captain and who ever was involved in your supposed death"

"There has to be a link somewhere, someone must have known about that ships activities and decided to dump you on board." Steve was getting excited, he could keep Danny's name out of this a bit longer. Long enough to at least find out who was responsible for wanting his former second dead.

"I'll get recognized by someone", Danny nodded toward the closed door. That Steve supposed was true enough. Even Steve hadn't recognized the bearded dark haired Danny, but now things were different.

"That's why I'm going to get you out of here Danno, without anyone knowing", Steve Mc Garrett decided to take extreme action and to heck with the consequences. He wasn't taking the risk of losing Danno again.

Danno gasped. "You're going to break me out Steve, that's career suicide ".

Steve looked into those stunning blue eyes , "I know Danno, but it doesn't matter."

"It does to me", Danny made a move toward the door, he couldn't let Steve sacrifice his career for him.

Steve stepped into Danny's path and easily stopped him.

"Danno trust me", he simply told his friend.

Danny swayed, even though his injuries weren't severe he was still weak.

"All right Steve, but I do want to bring that ships Captain to justice", he agreed.

"So do I Danno, but not at the cost of your life, I won't lose you again."

Danny felt all misty eyed his death then reappearance obviously had a profound affect on Steve.

"What's the plan then" Danny asked nervously.  
"Nothing for now but soon a little hospital break" Steve smiled reassuringly at Danny.

Steve left Danny sitting on the bed and went outside to talk to the guards.

"The guys asleep, he whispered. I've got all I can out of him. Make sure he's not disturbed." The guards nodded.

Steve made sure he was noticed leaving the hospital climbing in his car and driving away. He stopped though a short distance from the hospital and entered a café.

It was lunch rush hour so it was hardly noticed when Steve bought sandwiches then went out the back way.

He returned to the hospital on foot . Danny's room was on the ground floor, he had only a small window in the bathroom. Steve would never be able to get in that window but Danny would be able to get out. Now all Steve needed was a little diversion to make sure the guards watching the front of the hospital went away and that nobody else noticed the escape.

Steve took out his wallet. He had about 500 dollars in there, payment for a nearly overdue bill. The bill would have to wait . He got out the money and dropped bills all over the place. Satisfied that the main passageway looked like a mini bank had exploded Steve hid in the small bushes underneath Danno's room and knocked on his bathroom window.

Danny immediately opened the window, "come on out Danny", Steve coaxed.

It was obviously painful as Danny grimaced as he slid out the window, he didn't cry out though. Finally he landed next to Steve. "Where is everyone?" he asked the entrance seemed deserted. "People just discovered a money tree" Steve explained as shouts of "hey that's mine", and no its not" became clearer. "Here ",Steve handed Danny a sweatshirt with a hood and also a sandwich. Danny put on the sweatshirt and grabbed the sandwich. The two then strolled toward Steve's car looking just like two men eating lunch on the run.

Danny climbed in the car beside Steve and tried to calm himself as Steve drove off.

"Where are we going Steve", Danny gasped out his shoulder still throbbing from climbing out the window.

"My place Danny, you'll be safe and comfortable there until I can work something out.

"You'll get the notebook, Danny asked. "We've already searched the ship once Danno. To get a warrant for a second search I'd certainly have to reveal your information and your identity to the DA."

At the moment I'm going to try the angle of investigating your supposed death

If I can find out who put you on the ship then that person may be a potential second witness", Steve thought that plan was the best way of keeping Danny's name out of things."

"How are you going to investigate my death without anyone knowing ",Danny asked .

"Very carefully Danno, just leave it in my hands."

Steve parked his car in his garage and used the private entrance to his apartment. He didn't see anyone and hoped nobody had seen him.

Danno quickly sunk onto his couch. "Stay here Danno, don't leave for any reason.

"I don't want to hear on the news that the supposedly dead Danny Williams was seen in Hawaii."

Danny didn't argue but privately wondered how he was going to come back to life.

Steve left the apartment and wandered back to his car. Who could he safely share this information with, he wondered. Danny's reappearance was potentially big news. He doubted even his own men would be able to keep it quiet. They'd feel they had to tell someone in HPD because, hey they're one of us. Next minute it would be common knowledge.

Steve decided to keep the information to himself for the time being.

The nurse walked past the guards on the door flashing a friendly smile. It was time for Will's meds. She noticed he seemed to be asleep, the lump under the bed covers unmoving. "Come on sleepyhead, pill time", she stated moving closer. It was then she discovered pillows under the blanket., Will had done a runner.

Steve walked back into five -0 to the news "I'm afraid your John Doe went AWOL Steve.". Steve composed his facial features carefully into angry. "How did that happen there were guards outside his room and outside the hospital."

"Well Steve , reported Kimo," apparently the guards on the main door were assisting in breaking up this disturbance when Will escaped. Some money had been dropped in the main corridor and people were fighting over it." Kimo raised his eyebrows and his voice dripped with suspicion. "You think that was planned", Steve said carefully his face giving nothing away.

"Well it was a little coincidental for my taste." Kimo replied "Did the guy give you his name". "Only Will no second name." He claimed he wasn't wanted but that a rival had set him up and dumped him on board the ship,"Steve thought that story was good and almost true.

"Ha, really", Kimo sounded disbelieving, "you didn't buy that pathetic story."

"Well there's no come back from the fingerprints so it could be our Will doesn't have a record. " Steve told his team levelly.

"If his story is true", Truck interrupted," then we have a problem. If he's a criminal then we could have offered a reduced sentence in exchange for his testimony. But if he's just some unfortunate then he's likely to be too scared to testify."

"You're right Truck, Steve flashed his detective a smile, that's why I think we should hold off on an APB for now. I obviously scared the guy and he's gone to ground somewhere. Now he has no ID or money plus he's only just had surgery, I think he'll surface quickly. If we supply a photo to HPD patrols and main businesses we should locate him."

"What if this money thing was a diversion and somebody is helping him", Kimo pointed out.

"He hadn't made any calls and seems scared about people knowing his identity, I'd say the money thing was just a coincidence", Steve smiled reassuringly.

He was telling lie convincingly and if he got found out, his career would end rapidly. He was doing to for Danno, nothing else mattered.

His 5-0 team thought it was a bit strange that Steve Mc Garrett smiled during his report, just like he was happy about something.

"Oh, the guy claims there were other criminals on board that ship", Steve looked into the faces of his team searchingly. 'There weren't any hiding places Steve", Duke stated, "we had experts on smuggling on our search teams."

"I know Duke, Will claimed they were kept in a cage."

"Like the one we saw", Duke mentioned thoughtfully." Well nothing got dumped overboard, we checked."

"What other duties went on?" Steve asked. "The normal ones, cleaning, food preparation", Duke listed all the operations.

"Yeah they had this giant mince making machine. It was busy at work when I checked", Kimo told them, "there was blood everywhere", he grimaced.

"Blood," Steve queried. "Yeah the hand stated they were mincing meat from the cold storage", Kimo reported.

"Kimo frozen meat would not bleed a lot", Steve reminded him.

Kimo went pale then green, "You mean they were…" he looked like he was going to throw up.

"Mincing those other criminals", Steve just had to go ahead and say what was on Kimo's mind.

"So how are we going to prove that? Lori asked.

"Why don't we see if we can get a dinner offer from the Captain", Steve told them.

The rest of his team promptly looked bit green as well.

Steve arranged for a picture of Will to be made up. He smiled inwardly as the dark haired bearded face began to take shape from his descriptions. No way would anyone find Danny, using that picture and that would give Steve more time to work on the case.

He ordered Kimo to make dinner arrangements with the Captain and for Truck to distribute the photos to HPD. Lori was to look into missing person files to see how many people with records had gone missing over the last year or so.

Leaving the paperwork to Duke Steve decide to make a visit to the archives to look into Danny's ' death'.

"Is it my imagination or is the boss acting just a bit…weird ",Lori ventured tentatively when Steve had gone.

"Well he has a lot riding on this case, Duke stated calmly," the Governors pressing pretty hard and with that witness gone it might be hard to break the case."

Kimo tried not to smile but his eyes wandered to Steve's desk and chair.

His face must have given something away though because Duke gripped his arm hard.

"We are all going to support Steve as much as possible", he told Kimo firmly.

Kimo felt angry but quickly smoothed his features. "I don't have any problem with helping him Duke, but no way am I eating any mince on that ship."

Duke actually grimaced and Kimo felt relieved he successfully turned any conversation away from his attitude.

"Look I'll help Truck with those photos, he offered." I'll take them round the hospital and clinics, if this Will guy needs bandages or medicine he might go to one of them."

Kimo offered getting another smile from Duke.

Danny had slept for awhile though everything still felt like it was moving. Then he padded restlessly around Steve's apartment. For the first time in ages he actually had nothing to do and inactivity made him think. On the ship his hands had been constantly busy and he'd tried to focus his mind on his task and not on his previous life.

He picked up an old newspaper hoping something to read would get his mind off his thoughts.

"Move over Mc Garrett Kimos on the case" Danny grimaced as he read about Steve's high flying second.

Why would Steve even want him back ,Danny mused. He had no money, no identification, no where to live, no car and no job. What was he going to do he asked himself.

Inwardly he laughed when he thought he'd have the perfect qualifications for working on the docks or aboard a cargo ship, might be hard to get references though.

How was Steve even imagining he could sort it all out, he couldn't not without help.

Danny wanted to go out there and help with the investigation but he'd made a promise to Steve and he wasn't about to break that promise. Sighing Danny went to Steve library and looked for a book, something to occupy his mind.

Kimo entered Queens hospital and gave the photos of Will to some of the staff to distribute. "I doubt he'll get far", an attractive nurse told Kimo. Kimo looked her over in interest. "He'll be fairly sore", she continued. "Were you the nurse in charge of his treatment", Kimo asked, she seemed to know a lot about Will.

"Yes, I know he was probably a criminal but he seemed pretty quiet. Though hearing that Mr. Mc Garrett was due to visit shook him up somewhat,"

"Yeah Steve has that effect on people", Kimo stated ironically. "How long after MC Garrett left did you notice him missing," Kimo asked assessing in his head how far the guy could get. "Oh about 30 minutes", the nurse replied accepting one of the photos from Kimos hands. She looked at it closely and frowned. "Is something the matter?, Kimo asked. "Yes, well , maybe," she looked uncertain now, wary.

"What is it, Kimo demanded. "Will requested an electric razor before the arrival of Steve Mc Garrett", the nurse replied.

Kimo frowned Steve hadn't mentioned the guy had shaved off his beard.

"Did he definitely use the razor" Kimo replied. "Well I definitely heard a razor going, but he can't have used it, Mr Mc Garrett would have mentioned he was beardless."

The nurse looked like she'd convinced herself

Kimo though decided to check for proof." Show me to his room", he requested

He followed the nurse to the room which was in the process of being cleaned.

"Have you done the bathroom yet? Kimo enquired, getting a negative headshake he entered the bathroom.

There around the sink were the remains of whiskers and also a sticky black substance.

He rubbed some on his fingers and sniffed, grease he determined.

Kimos heartbeat began to speed up. Steve Mc Garrett had lied about the description, it looked like the guy had no beard and perhaps his hair was not as dark as everyone originally thought.

Kimo began to feel angry ,was this the way it was going to be now, a competition.

The only reason he could

see for a deliberate concealment was that Mc Garrett wanted the glory of an arrest for himself. Perhaps he even knew who Will really was and was keeping quiet. Kimo's eyes widened as he took his thinking a step further. What if Wills helper in the 'escape' had been MC Garrett himself.

Kimo smiled if Mc Garrett had helped the guy leave the hospital he was going to find out and when he did, well nothing would then stand in the way of him becoming the head of 5-0.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

Part three

Look out- Kimos on the case

Steve Mc Garrett searched the large basement that held archived cases for both 5-0 and HPD. He hadn't asked for help to locate what he wanted so the search was taking longer than he'd thought.

Finally he found the aisle featuring case from 13 months ago. Ah there it was Danny's file, the report on the fire. Steve didn't bother reading all of the report, all he wanted was the name of the woman whose child had been supposedly rescued by Danno. He'd laid odds it was he same woman whose voice the barely conscious Danny had heard as he lay in the smoke

There it was Martha Barten-James, and an address in Waikiki. This would be the woman's real name as using a fake one would have created suspicion. Whoever had arranged Danny's death was certainly smart, making it look accidental and having witnesses meant no thorough investigation had been carried out.

Steve had been too numb from the shock of it all to look closely he'd accepted the witnesses statements at face value. He'd done Danno a major disservice and now he was going to correct the mistake.

Steve also found the address on Alvin Rogers in the file. Taking Danny to that café

looked suspicious but Steve wasn't sure if Rogers had played any other part in what happened to Danny. Danny was sure the male voice he'd heard in the smoke was not Rogers. Being there was no other witness listed this other male was an unknown factor.

Steve would try Rogers first, then visit Ms James. He hoped the addresses were current because otherwise he might have to go through HPD.

Wandering out of HPD Steve made for his car.

"We have quite a list of missing criminals", Lori told Duke .

"Indeed", Duke remarked looking at the long list in front of them.

"How are we going to pinpoint which ones would have opted for a sea voyage.", Lori asked

"Hmm try crimes involving money first, undoubtedly they'd be a fee for this ships service. Maybe also eliminate very violent crimes , I don't think they'd want some crazed maniac running around on a ship", Duke reported.

Lori nodded and got to work on the list.

Duke wondered what Steve was doing. He had just marched out of 5-0 stating he was checking on leads but not specifically what. Steve was being a little closed off about this case and Duke began to worry.

It was beginning to look more likely that Kimo would be the new head of 5-0.Duke was retiring soon so it didn't really matter to him.

But he honestly felt for the others, Kimo wasn't a Steve McGarrett .

Sure Steve had an attitude but he got results, plus he was fair.

Kimo seemed to just use others then take the credit. Duke had a brief fantasy about Danny Williams still being around, if it came to a choice then Kimo would be gone.

Danny had been Mc Garretts protégé, the one who'd he'd modeled and shaped to take over 5-0. He may have been quieter than Steve but he still would have made a great leader. Duke pulled his mind away from his useless thoughts and decided to take action.

He wasn't going to let Steve go down without a fight.

Kimo located the HPD officers that had stood guard outside the hospital. They were on Patrol and Kimo drew his car alongside to converse with them.

"Did you see anyone just standing around or dropping something before the fight over the money broke out", he asked them. "No we were busy watching that guy's window making sure he wasn't going to slip out."

"How much money was there", Kimo asked. "We recovered just under 500 dollars, the officers explained." If nobody claims the money then it gets split between all the people who have stated it was theirs.", the officers rolled their eyes, people could be so dishonest when it came to money.

"Yeah they'll probably get about 5 bucks each", laughed one of the officers.

"So how long after Mc Garrett left did this money get discovered", Kimo asked.

"Oh about 30 minutes at the maximum," Kimo nodded.

"Why did you leave your posts", he growled. The officers looked wary. "We were worried about public safety . Sure help would have come if we'd radioed in but by the time it arrived somebody could have been seriously hurt. There was some serious fighting going on over that money."

"Well they were in the right place to receive treatment", Kimo stated bluntly.

If you'd been watching that window we wouldn't have a loose criminal on our hands".

MC Garrett doesn't reckon he is a criminal", officer Reid stated boldly

"A fingerprint check didn't turn up any records". Kimo turned a withering stare on the HPD patrolman. "Maybe nobody uncovered his crime", he rudely blurted to the officer. The patrolman turned red.

Kimo guessed MC Garrett would hear about this encounter. But frankly Kimo didn't care. However he wasn't any closer to linking Steve to the disappearance of Will and if he directly hinted about Steve's possible involvement then it'd definitely get back to Steve.

So how was he going to establish proof that Mc Garrett had been involved. Finding Will was a good idea, but where would he go. Kimo guessed Steve would have given a location to hide out.

Kimo grinned to himself, what if Steve Mc Garrett had been stupid enough to keep Will at his own apartment. That would be the ultimate score for Kimo a picture of Will at Steve's. Kimo though didn't have a key and doubted Steve would give him one if he asked.

But the 5-0 office manager held a key and Kimo was sure he could get hold of it with the right persuasion . With that task firmly in mind Kimo headed back to 5-0 HQ.

"Have you seen Steve?", Duke asked the HPD officer on charge of the main desk. Duke had guessed that if Steve wanted information on something he'd come to HPD.

"Yes, he was just down in archives a short time ago", the officer explained.

"What did he want down there? Duke asked his tone puzzled,

"he didn't say", the patrolman responded. "Any idea where he went?", Duke really wanted to find his boss.

"No idea", the patrolman shrugged wondering why Duke didn't seem to know where his boss was.

Duke thanked the officers then left. Maybe Steve had decided to stop off at his apartment. Duke was the only current 5-0 staff member with a key.

The key he held was formerly Danny's.

Duke tooled his car and drove to Steve's.

Danny was reading yet another book when he heard the door knob turn.

Steve hadn't said to expect his return any time before 7pm so Danny hurriedly slipped into a linen cupboard and shut the door.

Duke looked around Steve's apartment, it looked deserted and Duke was about to leave when he noticed the coffee cup sitting on a small side table. Well it wasn't really the cup he noticed it was the steam, hot freshly made coffee.

"Steve, are you there?" Duke called out.

Danny recognized Dukes voice and moved slightly knocking against one of the shelves with a crash.

Duke froze now wondering who exactly was in Steve's apartment.

"All right come out with your hands up", Duke pulled out his weapon.

He hoped Steve didn't have a lady hidden at his apartment or this could prove very embarrassing.

Danny decided he had better come out before Duke came after him.

So he opened the cupboard door and slipped out, then hands in the air he approached the living room.

"All right stop right…. Duke froze as the sunlight stopped blocking his view of the man's face. Then Duke did something he'd never done in his entire history on the force and with 5-0, he dropped his gun in shock.

""Duke" ,Danny spoke the name quietly realizing he'd scared the seasoned officer.

Duke's mouth opened like a fish but nothing came out.

"Say something Duke", Danny begged approaching the older man and touching him reassuringly.

"Its.. Its…"Duke spluttered. "It's what Duke", Danny kept his voice calm like seeing dead people was a common occurrence.

"Impossible", Duke finally got out. Yeah well Steve said that one too" Danny told Duke.

Duke looked Danny up and down and suddenly something clicked into place.

"That was you, down on the wharf, you were Will", he ascertained.

"That was me" ,acknowledged Danny. "I didn't die in that fire just got dumped on board that ship. Steve's out trying to find the link between my supposed death and that ship."

"AH", Duke could understand the secretiveness. He was trying to protect Danny from the media as well as the two legged sharks on board that ship.

""He can't do it all alone Duke " Danny told him," please will you help him."

""Of course Danny, Steve always only had to ask for my help."

"Thank you Duke", Danny smiled warmly at the former HPD officer.

"No wonder he seemed so damn happy earlier" Duke stated.

"Yeah well I guess it nice to be alive but it's hard to have no place to live or no future", Danny told Duke with just a touch of bitterness.

"Steve doesn't need me to be his second anymore, Danny continued, he has someone else."

Duke looked into the familiar blue eyes and saw how haunted they'd become.

"Danny ,Kimo isn't half the second you were and I'm sure Steve would throw him over in a heartbeat if he had the choice." Duke told him frankly.

"That's the problem Duke, he can't throw him out or employ me, the cop who let a whole boat full of criminals get away." Danny really felt miserable .

Duke picked up on Danny's tone and tried to find the words to reassure him.

"Danny they haven't got away yet", he finally stated.

"No you're right Duke" stated Danny thoughtfully.

"Well I'll go now Duke told Danny, "you take care and don't worry I'll help Steve find the answers he seeks."

Duke left the apartment shaking his head or all the things he'd expect to find out, that Danny Williams was alive and well and in Steve's apartment would have been on the never happen list.

It was incredible, Duke began to smile, he also felt happy at that moment.

Duke was about to exit the apartments when he saw a very familiar car pulling up, Kimos.

What was Steve's current second doing outside the apartments. Kimo pulled something out of his pocket as he strolled, a key on a long chain.

Duke felt angry at that moment , he knew Steve would never give out that key voluntarily especially not with Danny….

Oh gosh Danny, Duke quickly ran back into the buildings and sped back to Steve's apartment. Flinging the door open he stared into Danny's stunned blue eyes.

"Quick come with me", he told the former 5-0 cop.

Danny followed without question. Duke took Danny into the stairwell of the fire escape. "Steve's about to have an unpleasant visitor", he finally explained," stay here".

Leaving Danny hiding in the stair well Duke quickly formulated a plan. It was obvious Kimo had some suspicion regarding Steve MC Garrett and was checking up on him. Duke smiled, he had a rather interesting idea and knew exactly where to go to carry out his plan. Hurriedly he went to another apartment and knocked on the door.

Kimo stopped off at the small shop under the apartments to purchase a small disposable camera. He was going to send any pictures anonymously to the Governor that way he would avoid being directly linked to the downfall of the 5-0 boss.

Finishing up at the shop he made his way to Steve's apartment.

Quietly he slipped the key into the door and stepped into the apartment

He took quick note of the unfolded newspaper, open book and the steaming cup of coffee, there was definitely someone here.

The bathroom door was firmly shut and Kimo flung it open and snapped off a shot with the camera.

"Ohh I hope you got a good angle", tittered the half naked female in front of him.

Kimo felt himself turning red. "Oh umm sorry, I was looking for Steve".

"Does he pose better for photos, honey", the blonde tittered. Kimo turned redder. "No umm I work for him and.. well…he wanted me to take photos of his…. Kimo stumbled over his words. "Of his what, Honey", the blondes grin widened.

"Never mind, sorry it was a mistake", Kimo began to back away. He was going to get lynched when Steve found out about this . "You're sure you don't want a better photo," the blonde began to undo the towel around her waist. With a look of horror Kimo fled out of the apartment.

Danny peering out the fire escape door watched a man flee just like he was being pursued by hungry lions. Minutes later an attractive blonde exited Steve's apartment and made her way to the apartment a few doors down.

"What happened? Danny asked Duke when he reappeared minutes later. "I've met Steve's neighbour before , she used to be a call girl until she was left money by a rich man. She owed Steve a favour from a few years back and so didn't mind acting the girlfriend caught in the shower role."

"That was brilliant Duke", Danny found himself smiling happily, then for the first time in over a year he began to laugh.

"Yeah well that'll put Mr. Nosy off for awhile but he's snapping pretty hard at Steve's heels with his eyes on the big chair."

Danny swallowed. "He's Steve's new second, he asked. "Yeah an appointment from the Governor. He's was okay to work with but lately I think his mind is just on being head of 5-0."Duke shook his head.

"Steve's planning to retire?, that shocked Danny knowing that Steve actually enjoyed his job.

Duke suddenly remembered that Danny wasn't actually officially a member of 5-0 anymore in fact he was even officially alive. Here he was gossiping to Danny just like in the old days.

"Duke", demanded Danny when the 5-0 veteran clammed up.

Duke smiled at the tone, the voice of a man who had been used to getting his questions answered.

"Sorry Danny but I shouldn't be gossiping, if you want to know more ask Steve."

Duke told him firmly.

Danny nodded. "Now you'd better go back indoors and keep out of sight."

"Right", Danny agreed smiling at Duke before disappearing back inside the apartment and closing the door firmly behind him.

Unaware of the drama that had almost unfolded at his apartment Steve pulled up outside the home of Mr Alvin Rogers.

At first it didn't seem like the businessman was home as Steves door pounds got no results. He was about to turn away when, creak, "Yes", the door opened a crack.

"Ah Mr Rogers, Steve greeted. The door opened wider offering Steve full view of the man inside. He looked dreadful with large purple bags under both eyes.

"Mr Mc Garrett", exclaimed Alvin. "Can I come in", Steve requested.

"I….Mr Rogers looked suddenly afraid then a mask snapped back across his face.

"Come in", he stated opening the door wide.

Steve followed the man through to his living room trying to not stare at the mess inside the home. "I've been…sick", Alvin explained pointing Steve to a chair.

Looking more closely at the guy Steve guessed sick meant drunk.

"What can I do for you Mr Mc Garrett", Alvin stated sinking himself into his sofa.

"Well, I guess I was just wanting some closure. It's been over a year since Detective Williams died and well I know I've never asked before but I just wanted to know a bit about his last day", Steve told Alvin convincingly.

The man promptly looked like he was going to throw up. "I guess I've always expected this day to come", he shakily replied," I waited for it and while I waited I drank."

Steve got the sense this guy definitely knew something. "Why don't you tell me about it Mr. Rogers, I'm sure it'll make you feel better," Steve encouraged.

"I was just a normal businessman until that day I witnessed that shooting."

It's amazing how something like that could change my life so much", Rogers was looking away like he wasn't even aware Steve was there.

"Anyway , I was determined nothing would ever stop me from giving evidence against the shooter and it wasn't like I was the only witness."

I was contacted by your office and told Mr Williams would be along later to interview me.

"Id just put the phone down when it rang again, a man's voice asked me if I wanted to earn 5 thousand dollars. I was immediately suspicious thinking someone was planning to offer me money not to say anything about the shooting.

But this man told me all I had to do to earn my 5 thousand was conduct my interview at a café at a certain time. I did ask why and the man said it was no big deal just that they wanted to know where detective Williams was for awhile.

He said if I agreed he'd send me 2000 in cash then the balance after the meeting.

I…well…I… Alvin stumbled over his words as he saw Steve's look darken.

"You agreed", Steve voice dripped anger and his eyes flashed.

"Yes", Alvin whispered," and I've regretted it everyday since."

"So you obviously didn't think it wasn't coincidental when Danny was killed in that fire", Steve said it between gritted teeth. If he'd got this story 13 months ago he might have found Danno before he was subjected to goodness knows what on that ship.

"NO," Alvin flinched away expecting to get hit. "I'm not that stupid. I was waiting for an investigation or something, for 5-0 to knock on my door." But then the papers said the fire and Williams's subsequent death was accidental."

"You never said anything" Steve couldn't keep the accusation out of his tone.

"I had this call telling me that I would be accessory if anything ever came out, plus they said if we can arrange one fire and not have it look suspicious, we can arrange two."

"You know what ,I believed him, I'm sorry Mc Garrett, I'm just a big stinking coward."

I was even glad when I didn't need to testify about that shooting. "Alvin put his shaking hands in his face"

Steve looked at this wreck of a man and saw not a criminal but a victim someone used for a goal. The man had obviously had a conscience and it had eaten him up believing he'd indirectly contributed to Danny's death.

"I suppose you never saw this guy", Steve asked the question already knowing what answer he'd receive.

"No", it was all done by phone." Alvin replied he then thrust his hands out.

"I suppose you're going to arrest me", he asked his voice uncaring .

Steve could hardly arrest him for conspiring in Danny's death being that Danny was actually still alive. "No, I can't say I'm happy to learn about this but I ultimately want to get my hands on that mysterious voice."

"I can't help you with that, and that IS the truth, "Alvin swore.

Steve thanked him and left. He wondered if the businessman's burden would now lighten. This was big thought Steve, had someone even planned that shooting so 5-0 would investigate. Hmm maybe not, It'd be relatively easy to pretend to be something like a reporter and find out who'd been assigned to that case.

Steve hadn't got the answers he sought but he'd got a beginning and hopefully

the woman would provide him with more answers.

Glancing at the time Steve decided he better put in a brief appearance at 5-0 HQ before he continued on.

"Where's Steve", the Governor demanded to Carew.

"I'm not sure sir", replied Kimo. "You're not sure where your own BOSS is Carew", stormed the Governors voice. Kimo pulled the phone away a bit. "Well he doesn't have to explain where he is going", Kimo's defense sounded weak even to his own ears. "I've got an embassy screaming at me, to let them know when their ship will be released", the Governor yelled

"I'm sorry sir, we are working on the case",Kimo hedged hoping that would be enough..

"What exactly are you doing", the Governor asked. "Umm looking at names of criminals who might have been on board that ship.", Kimo reported.

Hmm, well what did Steve get from that witness, the Governor asked.

"Not a lot before the guy legged it", Kimo stated. "He WHAT", the Governor roared.

"Umm he escaped sir, just a short while ago, I thought you knew", Kimo couldn't help the elation Steve head was on the chopping block.

"Well I didn't", the Governor stated mildly. "Tell Steve I want to see him ASAP.". "Yes SIR", responded Kimo.

He put down the phone thinking it might be his lucky day.

Steve walked back into 5-0 HQ and instinctively knew something was up.

"The Governor phoned ,"Kimo reported, wants to see you ASAP."

Steve just nodded and trailed into his office slamming the door.

Duke waited a while so it wouldn't look obvious then knocked on Steve's door and entered.

Steve was slumped in his chair looking depressed. "I think I'm about to get drop kicked out of 5-0" Steve stated heavily." Steve I know your doing this for Danny but…"

Steve Mc Garrett's eyes widened.. "What did you say", he stated. "I know who's at your apartment Steve and you can be thankful Carew doesn't know as well."

Duke watched Steve's face darken as he reported on his own then Carew's visit to his apartment.

"I want to help you and Danny", Duke told Steve firmly.

"How about Carew Duke, do you think I could trust him with this."Steve thought he already knew the answer to that.

"Steve, Kimo Carew is intensely jealous of a man he believes is dead. If he suddenly found out that man was still alive then I don't think he'd hesitate in releasing Danny's name and tell of his involvement in this criminal smuggling case."

"That's unfortunately what I thought Duke" Steve sighed.

"I suppose I'll have to have it out with him about going to my apartment."

Duke smiled in quite a wicked way, "say nothing Steve, it'll drive him even crazier."

Steve grinned then abruptly sobered.

"We should be a united team Duke and here I am keeping things from my own men."

"You doing it for someone who once was on your team", Duke told him firmly.

"Yeah but there's no going back Duke, already it might be too late, the Governor might give 5-0 to Carew."

"Tell the Governor the truth Steve, tell him about Danny.", Duke stated.

"I can't Duke, Danny's name will be dragged through things for certain and I don't want that. I want a second witness ,someone else I can use against that ships Captain."

Steve told Duke firmly. "So you want to bring Danny back to 5-0 Steve, that's what this is all about. But he's been away for 13months and goodness knows if he even WANTS to come back. Have you actually asked him" Duke could tell by Steve's shocked look that it had not actually occurred to him to ask Danny

"What else is he going to do Duke", Steve demanded. "Whatever he wants Steve, he could see it as a new start. Have you honestly though out how you're going to raise him from the dead. There will be questions whatever story you produce and those questions will only intensify if he comes back to 5-0.

If Danny becomes a used car salesman or something the spotlight will go off and he can live a life without questions." Duke rationalized trying to help Steve dig himself out of the hole he was developing. "Danny wouldn't want you to jeopardize your career for him." Duke told Steve firmly.

"I hope you didn't tell him all this Duke" Steve stated worriedly.

"Of course not Steve but because Carew went to your apartment Danny did ask questions about who he was. I hinted Carew was after your job."

"Hell I hope Danno, doesn't do anything stupid", Steve stated.

"Steve there is STILL a measure of the Danny Williams you used to know present in there but other than that small spark there's nothing left of the former 5-0 cop."

"It'll come back to him Duke, I know" Steve was beginning to think he was doing the wrong thing.

Duke just nodded unwilling to burst Steve's bubble further.

Steve explained about visiting the woman who's child Danny supposedly died saving.

"Why don't I do that why you placate the Governor Steve."

Steve really wanted to talk to the woman himself but the Governor wouldn't go away and he did need that ship kept at port of as long as possible.

"Alright Duke and thanks", Steve acknowledged.

Steve marched out of his office again avoiding Carew's gaze.

Steve, why did I have to get told by one of your men that you lost that witness", the Governor yelled at the 5-0 boss.

Steve had decided on his answer on the short trip to the Governors office. "I haven't lost him,"he stated firmly. "What, Carew, said he'd legged it from the hospital"

Steve grimaced, score another point to Carew.

"It looked like he did Governor." "Look he told me that ship was involved in the illegal transport of wanted criminals. There were others on board that ship who have been killed to keep quiet." Will isn't a criminal himself Governor, he was dumped on that ship by a rival." He's been subjected to all sorts of things by that crew and is terrified they'll find out he's still alive. With the press sniffing around a leak could happen.", Steve wasn't sure his explanation would fly.

"So are you saying you moved him without letting anyone know" ,the Governor was shocked.

"Yes", Steve simply stated. "Steve if the press got hold of that it would be more than just embarrassing for you," The Governor cautioned.

"I'm aware of that Sir but I respectfully request that you give me time to follow up the leads Will has given me". Steve kept his voice level.

"Alright Steve", the Governor stated, I'll give you until tomorrow evening to come up with anything. If you can't offer me firm proof of any illegal activity on part of that ship then I'll let it sail."

"Thank you Sir", Steve smiled. "Steve at the same time that ship sails I will expect your resignation on my desk, someone will have to take the heat the embassy will give me for delaying that ship."

"Governor, if I have to let that ship go then I will gladly step aside", Steve said it with conviction. He was not going to let that ships Captain get away with what he'd done to Danno and to all those other unfortunates on board.


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR

PART FOUR- Danny's on the case

Danny was bored and frustrated. This was like another type of imprisonment.

"They haven't got away yet", Dukes reassuring words ran through his brain.

Danny should be helping stop the ship not sitting here like some useless piece of furniture. "But what could he do, think Danny think, he admonished himself.

Alright Steve needs a witness and there were possibly two Mr Rogers who changed the place of his interview to a café metres from where the fire started and the woman whose child he'd supposedly saved.

The other male voice wasn't on the witness list, someone who wasn't supposed to be there and who Danny had not much chance of finding.

Of the two he woman was undoubtedly the best witness. What was her name, Danny wracked his thoughts.

He found himself frustratingly blank, some cop he was. I'm just so damn useless he told himself. Danny walked over to the bed intent on flopping himself down and sleeping until Steve returned.

Stop it! Some little spark within him demanded. What would Steve think if he saw you acting like that. Here he is risking his own neck to find another witness and all you can do is have a pity party. Think Williams think.

Danny sat down on the sofa and stared at the newspaper blankly. Then he smiled as something occurred to him. He went to the phone and dialed the papers number.

"Hello, it's freelance journalist Murray Ford, here," Danny lied. "I'm writing a follow up piece on the death of Danny Williams, the 5-0 detective. The article will look at what the child Mr Williams saved is doing now. I unfortunately lost the contact details for the child's mother could you give them to me."

Danny knew if they checked on the name Murray Ford they'd find out he actually was a journalist . Steve had once suspected the man of leaking information about a 5-0 case. In the end he was innocent and had written quite a flattering article for the paper on 5-0.

"Yeah Ford", the voice came back and told him the details. We look forward to the article". Danny hung up, alright he done that got the name and address. Now all he needed was a disguise. He entered Steve's bathroom and opened all the cupboards,

Ah hair dye just what he needed. He'd suspected that Steve's hair was not still as dark as he made out, not that of course he'd say anything.. Danny got busy in the bathroom with the dye.

Roughly 15minutes later a dark haired Danny Williams sauntered out of Steve's apartment building and hailed a cab.

Duke was admitted to the home of Ms Barten- James by an older woman. "Please don't be too long officer, she requested," Martha has not been well lately."

Oh Duke inquired delicately, what's the problem. 'The older woman shrugged,

"Don't know really,"

Duke was ushered into the living room where he found Ms James rugged up in a blanket, she looked sick and pale. "I'm sorry to disturb you ", Luke told her flashing his badge. "What can I help you with", asked Martha warily.

"I'm here about Detective Danny Williams", Duke told her.

Martha promptly burst into tears. "It's alright", Duke stated awkwardly

"I'm sorry", Martha sobbed, I don't really want to talk about him"

Duke was trying to think of a delicate way to ask questions "Please Ms James, my boss was very close to Mr Williams and just wanted to know about his last day."

"No point, no point sobbed Martha, he's dead".I could have saved him"

Duke frowned. " How could you have saved him Ms James", he demanded.

"Please just leave me alone", Martha sobbed, I've done enough to hurt Mr Williams."

Duke was thinking of leaving and sending Steve, he'd have a way of getting this woman to open up. "You didn't hurt me", Duke froze as he recognized the voice.

Martha paled even further as she looked at the face of the man that approached, sure his hair was dark but those piercing blue eyes were the same.

"Sorry mam, the older woman apologized," he said he was with that one", she pointed to Duke. "It's alright Clea, go now, leave us."

The older woman departed again. "You're not dead", Martha's face lit up in delight

"No", Danny smiled reassuringly. "This is not wise Danny", cautioned Duke. "We need answers Duke, Danny responded.

"I'm so glad Mr Williams, Martha threw off the blanket, a sparkle back in her eyes.

"Will you tell me what happened Ms James", Danny requested.

"My marriage had split up just before the fire, Martha stated. Cal, that's my ex, well, he said he'd use all his influence to make sure he got custody of Ricky our boy."

He had a lot of money and influence did Cal, he worked in the legal system and knew how to work the law. I took Ricky and split heading for this old apartment, that belonged to a friend.

I'd only been there a few days when I got this phone call from a man. He said that he knew Cal and if I didn't do what he said he'd tell him where I was hiding.

I didn't have any other family or friends and was scared. So I asked what I needed to do. The man laughed and said he'd come over. So about 30 minutes later this Chinese guy turns up. He says that I need to follow his instructions carefully . Then he tells me I was to start screaming loudly at a certain time and keep screaming. He showed me this picture of you and said this was the man they wanted to respond to my screams.

If anybody else came I was to tell them I'd seen a rat or something.

I told him I didn't think I could scream just like that. He had this really evil smile then and said well think of Ricky in the apartment with him. I protested said no way and that's when he grabbed me and said I'd better do it or else Ricky wouldn't have a mother anymore.

I wanted a guarantee that he wouldn't hurt Ricky anyway. The guy smiled again and said if I acted right he'd give me and Ricky bus fare. But if I screwed things up I'd die in the fire and they'd never be an investigation.

"So I agreed", Martha sobbed.

The day came and the guy held onto Ricky while I ran down into the street and started screaming. They'd picked the time of time when most people had already left for work so it was fairly quiet. Anyway you came along and asked me the problem, then ran up to my apartment. I could see the smoke by that stage and thought they'd started the fire.

I guess I suddenly thought about what I was doing. If they did something to you I'd be an accessory. So I ran up stairs to find you unconscious on the ground. The guy had these matches in his hand. I begged with him to let you go but he wouldn't. He said you'd die a hero. Then they man grabbed me and basically dragged me out of my apartment.

I found Cal waiting with Ricky in his arms, it was then I realized I'd been set up. Cal told me Ricky was going to do his first stage performance and I'd better get down stairs and act the distraught mom if I ever wanted to see him again. I agreed and went back down to the street.

It was probably about ten minutes later that a fireman arrived, flames were visible by then and the heat was intense. A fireman managed to catch Ricky as he was thrown from the window. I told the fireman you were in my apartment and they rushed upstairs. But the place was pretty much an inferno by then, it was an old building with dry wood.

"So you don't know how I turned up on that ship", Danny hadn't heard anything about him being moved out of the fire yet.

"I think it was Cal", Martha replied. "One of the reasons my marriage split up was that I believed Cal lied to me. I found some cash once hidden in the closet and questioned him about it. He said it was winnings for a bet and he'd hidden it because he'd thought I'd be made about him gambling. I didn't believe his story."

"Why" asked Duke. "Well one time this man kept phoning and asking for Cal, he got mad when I said he wasn't around but to ring back. Anyway Cal had just arrived home when the guy phoned back. Cal went into the bedroom to take the call. I couldn't help, it I didn't put the receiver all the way down. This guy was asking to be put in touch with Cal's friends, that he was in trouble with the law and needed to take a journey. Then Cal started to talk about money." I put the phone down after that part."

There's your connection, Duke told Danny.

Yeah I didn't really know what happened then. I thought you'd died in that fire. Cal told me to keep my mouth shut or else he'd take Ricky. I never saw the Chinese guy again and think he actually died in the fire.

Duke nodded, the fire had been so intense that there hadn't been enough to identify Danny but human remains had been in the fire and because Martha and Alvin Rogers had testified they'd seen Danny enter the building it was determined the remains were his.

I took Ricky away and everything was fine for awhile. Then Cal turned back up and we had this huge fight. He told me he was going to take Ricky . I said no, if he did that I'd tell about the fire. "He got mad said, he'd killed the Chinese guy because the plan had been for him to take Ricky after the fire. But on the day the Chinese guy said NO, that'd look suspicious . It was then that Cal had decided to change plans on the Chinese guy, he knocked him unconscious and rescued you.

Cal told me though that you'd still need to disappear, that other people were behind this, important people you didn't mess around with." But he had a surprise for them, he was going to place a rat amongst the lions".

"So he dumped me on that ship", Danny determined.

Duke got out his notebook. "Give me the details of this Cal and we'll find out what he knows". Martha shook her head. "I can't, he's dead."

Duke and Danny exchanged looks. "How'd he die", asked Danny. "In a traffic accident, apparently he was drunk and his car went off a cliff."

"So we'll never know who he works for", sighed Duke.

"It was the Chinese", Martha replied. "He told me that the Chinese guy had tried to dictate to him but he wasn't taking orders from him, he said working for the Chinese had proved more dangerous than he thought."

I told him to get out that I'd go back to him if he did. I was really just saying anything so he wouldn't take Ricky."

"He said No, I had no idea, the boss was to powerful."

I pleaded with him and in the end he agreed, I'd keep Ricky and he'd sever ties with his Chinese friends.

"I bet it was shortly after that he died", Duke stated. Martha nodded.

"And you never knew why I was the target", Danny asked.

"I did ask", Martha replied. What did he say?" Danny demanded.

Martha told him.

Duke watched Danny go pale.

"It doesn't tell us who this boss was."

Martha frowned. "I seem to remember Cal saying this funny Chinese name once.

He was muttering to himself when he was ranting about being dictated to, he said something Chinese, I thought it might have been some swear word he'd picked up."

"What was the word, do you remember? Duke asked

Martha nodded," I wrote it down". She went to the desk and opened a drawer then took out a note book and gave it to Danny.

Duke shuffled to Danny's side as he opened the book. There on the first page was written "Wo fat".


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Part Five

Carew finds the truth

"Steve McGarrett was reading through a dozen files on criminals who'd disappeared when the knock sounded on his door, "enter", he responded.

Duke came into the office his face serious. "Well what did Ms James tell you?" Steve demanded. "She wasn't going to tell me anything", Duke replied bracing himself for what he was going to say next. "But you convinced her", Steve smiled. "No, Danny did", Duke watched Steve's expression change. "What was Danno doing there", Steve snorted. "You'll have to ask him that one, replied Duke. But he did get her to open up"

Duke ran down what Martha had said. "Wo fat arranged Danno's death", Steve was shocked. "Yes" replied Duke. "But why Danno Duke, why not just go after me."

Duke explained what Cal James had told his former wife. "Oh my god. Duke, Steve was all pale. "What a horrid plan, all he had to do was sit back and wait. I may have finally caught him not long ago but it didn't matter, he could win anyway."

"You realize what people will say if this comes to light, especially once it is known Danny isn't dead", Duke told his boss. "Yes, Steve wasn't kidding himself about this, "I understand all too clearly'.

"Steve, there IS no way Danny can be brought back to 5-0", Duke decided to be blunt.

"There Has to be Duke or all this was for nothing, Steve paced his office his movements agitated.

Danny felt nervous waiting for Steve's return, he knew Steve would admonish him for breaking cover. But some spark had been awakened in Danny since he'd decided to try and find Ms James. Now Danny wanted to see this case through to the conclusion

whatever that was, still he doubted Steve would let him. As if thoughts of Steve had conjured him up the door buzzed twice, Steve's arranged signal of return. Bracing himself Danny opened the door for his former boss.

"Nice hair, stated Steve mildly staring at the dark haired Danno.

"Steve I know I shouldn't have gone to Ms James, but it was driving me mad sitting here doing nothing", Danny decided to get his story across before Steve could say anything.

"I suppose I understand the impulse Danno, you have lived another life for over a year and deserve answers", Steve's voice indicated he wasn't angry with his former second

"What are we going to do about, you know", Danny didn't even like to mention what they had found out loud.

""Without definite proof Danno, I don't know, Ms James testimony is just hearsay.

I know what people would say if we made this public" Steve grimaced his voice now showing anger.

"We have to stop it Steve" ,Danny was adamant about that.

"Of course Danno" , Steve agreed. "I wonder how much that ships Captain knows, Steve mused. "Has HE acted for the Chinese or was that the former Captain. "There was a definite connection between Cal James , the Chinese and that ship. HE is obviously also their agent but does the ships Captain know about him and if he does can we play them off against each other."

"Are you thinking of offering the Captain a deal", Danny was shocked.

"If he knows about you know who then it might be the only way Danno",Steve didn't like it, but he might have to deal to solve his other problem.

"What about my note book, it gives details on all those criminals we might be able to come up with dozens of witnesses," Danny told Steve.

"Yeah that's true Danno but its looks like we are going to have to make a choice here, one win one victory", Steve talked between clenched teeth.

"I guess I want you to win Steve, it doesn't really matter what happened to me as long as you and 5-0 are in the clear, Danny told Steve sincerely.

"Danno of course it matters, I don't want to ignore the crimes of this ship and its captain but we might not have another choice". Steve squeezed Dannos arms.

"Alright what are we going to do?" Danny was putting his future in Steves' hands

"WE are not doing anything Danno. I am going to go have dinner with that Captain. I'm going to try get what I can out of him." Steve told Danny

"Steve I know my way around that ship while you're keeping him busy I can still get my hands on that notebook. If nothing else it might help us locate crooks who have escaped justice." Danno pleaded with his former boss.

"You don't work for me anymore Danno", Steve reminded him. With you know who being involved I'm afraid I can't involve you as well. "Tell me the location of the book and I'll send someone or try to retrieve it myself."

"I don't recall ever resigning Steve", Danny told him firmly staring Steve Mc Garrett down. Steve was admittedly impressed Danny was standing up to him fighting, the 5-0 cop he used to be. But Steve was treading on egg shells and Danny in the mix was a complication he couldn't afford.

"NO, Danno, I'm afraid you have to stay here with Duke. Don't worry I'll take some back up", Steve stated reassuringly.

Danny dropped his eyes to the floor indicating a battle lost. But in his head he was already planning how to aid Steve in this fight.

"We're having Dinner tonight with that ships Captain" , Steve told Kimo, the next morning before he departed from the office.

"I'll pick you up at 6pm". Kimo looked a bit green at the thought but nodded.

The ship was due to sail tomorrow and Steve seemed not to care. Maybe he'd finally given up and was going to step aside gracefully. He smiled by next week he'd be the new boss of 5-0. His phone rung, startling his happy thoughts, '5-0 Carew speaking", he answered. "Ah yes detective Carew, this is Officer Harley HPD, we have had a kick back on the prints Duke sent in for identification. "

"Why'd it take so long ,"demanded Carew. "Well it's a bit strange because the prints came up from a closed file", remarked the HPD officer. "That's why nothing turned up at first." "Why a closed file" asked Kimo in a puzzled tone.

"The guys supposed to be dead", came the reply. Ah thought Kimo that made sense with what Steve had said about Will. That he wasn't a criminal and his appearance on that ship had been arranged. "So what's this guys name", Kimo asked pen poised.

Officer Harley had only been with HPD for 6 days and had no idea about the magnitude of the information he was about to impart, "Danny Williams" replied

the officer calmly.

Kimo put the phone down in shock. Suddenly everything made horrible sense.

He'd heard how close Steve had been to his former 5-0 second, that he'd almost do anything for him.

Once Steve had found out it was him in that hospital he'd smuggled him out to try and keep it out of the news. There was only one reason for that figured Carew. Mc Garrett wanted Williams back in 5-0 by his side, to get rid of HIM. Well it wasn't going to happen and Kimo was going to make sure of that.

Danny paced Steves apartment while Duke watched. "Duke please let me go help Steve", he begged. "Steve ordered me to make sure you stayed here Danny.

"But Duke Steve's walked into the lions den and he's surrounded by enemies.

Don't you think you know who might try something," Danny turned his winsome blue eyed gaze on the older man.

"It had occurred to me Danny, Steve is taking a risk but I think he's hoping you know who does act in front of witnesses."

"Its stupid Duke, I told him the location of the notebook but when is he going to get time to look. The Captain will be watching him every minute.".

"It'll be fine Danny, Duke soothed, HPD's helping out."

Duke went to the phone and rung through to HPD. "Just checking to see who Mc Garrett took with him tonight." Duke was told two names by the officer. He was about to hang up when, "Hey Duke have you heard the weird gossip",

"What weird Gossip, Duke asked. "Well a kick back happened for that guy you rescued down on the wharfs prints." It said they belonged to…wait for it Duke…

Danny Williams. Must be a mistake of course, thank goodness that officer didn't tell Mc Garrett.. "Yeah can you make sure nobody else gets this information I don't want to upset Steve." Duke was feeling relieved he got this information first when…

"Unfortunately Officer Harley already told Carew."

Duke hung up the phone his face indicating his distress.

"What happened Duke?, Danny pleaded grasping Dukes arms.

"HPD received a kick back from your prints. Now if it'd been one of the experienced officers I'd have got a call first but because It was someone who'd never met you they told Carew who the prints belonged to." Danny gasped and looked at his former workmate.

I'm going to help Steve Duke, Danny told him firmly, and there's no way for you to stop me."


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six-

Part Six-

Mince for tea, anyone?

A crewman bowed Steve, Carew and the two HPD men aboard. He then led them to the Captains cabin. Steve was impressed, for a cargo ship, the room was nice.

"Welcome back Mr. Mac Garrett ,"Jaxmin stated. He raised his eyebrows at the officers. "You really think I'm that dangerous", he asked. Steve just smiled.

"Sit down Gentlemen, we'll start with a little wine then go on to the main course."

Steve and Carew sat , the HPD officers however retired to outside the cabin door, this had been Steve's instructions.

"So is this a final farewell dinner for both of us Mr. Mc Garrett?", the Captain asked as he poured the wine.

"Steve smiled again, "Not if I can help it Captain, he replied. The Captain looked a bit less sure of himself. "Well if you had something on me, I wouldn't be preparing to sail", the Captain smiled but the smile was a little fixed.

"Did you know that the other man on the docks didn't die", Steve stated blandly just as the Captain was taking a sip of his wine. The Captain promptly spluttered. "What man", he continued innocently trying to cover up his slip.

"There were two men shot down on the wharf, they were supposedly raiding your ship. One was killed but the other survived to talk. Now he claims your vessel was used to transport criminals from the US to another location where they could escape justice, for a fee of course."

The Captain swallowed nervously, "Again Mc Garrett, if you have this firm evidence why am I not in custody." Your man is a criminal escaping justice he'd probably say anything to get off, point the blame anywhere."

"Actually Will was never a criminal. He didn't have a fee like the others so why didn't you wonder who he was and where he came from," Steve looked into the Captains eyes.

"Since I've never met him, I wouldn't know", Jaxmin kept his face devoid of expression. "Well for someone who's supposedly never been on this ship he can describe it rather well," Steve challenged the Captain.

"Again Mc Garrett if you DO have proof of something why are we sitting here playing happy families, why aren't I in a cell", Jaxmin stared at Mc Garrett calmly.

"Because I want some specific information Captain and your answer may depend on the action I take on this case", Steve told him firmly.

Jaxmin raised an eyebrow outwardly looking calm but his fingers were not still entwining themselves together, "what is it you want", he demanded.

"Information about any dealing with the Chinese", Steve stated, specifically someone called Wo Fat."

The Captains brown furrowed, obviously in thought. "If I tell you about this man you'll let me go."

Steve shrugged ," it depends on what you say Captain. ""Steve this man is possibly a murderer ", protested Carew.

"Murder, me, Manton stated innocently. "Yeah you and that mincer", Carew retorted.

"I MIGHT be able to deal Captain, if I get the information I want", Steve stated. I'd would drop the murder charges as long as the ship did not continue carrying criminals."

"You CANT Steve", Carew was getting agitated.

"This man Wo fat, I have heard of him" Jaxmin stated.

"Steve, why worry about WO FAT, you stopped him, end of story", Kimo stated with a tremor in his voice.

"Unfortunately it wasn't the end of the story", Steve glared at Kimo. "Really, sounds interesting," the Captain frowned.

"Oh its not interesting, Steve growled, it's despicable ."Wo fat", Captain Jaxmin repeated, "the former Captain had dealings with him. He gave passage to some agents of Wo Fat, the man paid extremely well. " I didn't want anything to DO with the man."

'Steve nodded, that didn't really tell him anything. "Do you know any names of agents who worked for him."

"No, as I said I didn't want anything to DO with the man."

"Then I'm going to have to arrest you for murder.", Steve stated

"The Captains face fell. "Maybe I DO know something ", he hedged.

"I want names Captain, of all the agents for Wo fat and if you give them to me I'll forget you're a murderer", Steve didn't like what he was doing one little bit.

"The former Captain did keep a journal with all his contacts listed, including the Chinese ones. It is in code but maybe it might be of use to you", Jaxmin told Steve

"Where is this journal", Steve requested. "Come I'll take you", the Captain gracefully slipped out of his chair and with Kimo and Steve following he led the way out his side cabin door and into the bowels of the ship.

"Its right in here", the Captain opened the door . Steve stepped inside and then stopped. "This is the kitchen, he stated. "So it is Mr Mc Garrett, I thought you might want a look at the crime scene so to speak, up close and personal, this is my mincer", he gestured toward the machine. "Why don't I give you a personal demonstration ", the Captain suddenly pulled out a gun. Steve's heart began to beat, he'd hoped there was some mistake, that the information Danno had given him wasn't true. But now he knew it was no lie,"Kimo stop him", he requested. "Sorry Steve, All the trace of nervousness had gone now, just part of the act," but I think you already know the truth about me anyway. I wasn't hard to figure you'd try to deal with the Captain for any information about my former employers. So I figured I'd make a deal first ,I am after all heir to the 5-0 empire." Kimo came forward and removed Steve's own gun

.

"It was a good plan Kimo. "Steve stated calmly stalling for time, "Wo fat had directly tried to stop me many times, used my officers against me, it hadn't worked .So he came up with this plan to plant someone in 5-0, someone he or his agents could use. That person though would need to be high enough to have influence. I couldn't be corrupted and neither could Danny, he knew that. But what if Danny wasn't around ,what if I had a new second. He could just go along with things, bide his time. Eventually I'd retire and when I did, he'd take over. Then his employers would have a line into 5-0 and goodness knows what he'd do. It didn't matter that I caught Wo fat he would still win with you working for his agents. There was only one mistake and his name was Cal James. One of Wo fats agents promised him his child if he'd arrange Danny's accident using his ex wife. However when he backed off from that deal Cal got mad enough to save Danny from being burnt alive in a fire and dumped him on that ship.

"I think he hoped Danny would get enough evidence to free him from the influence of his employers. Unfortunately Montard found out who was on his ship , maybe he was supposed to kill Danny. But he didn't instead he was going to sell him off to someone for goodness knows what purpose. I don't think he shared the knowledge of Danny's true identity with anyone which is why when he died, you had no idea who the passenger known as Will really was. Maybe you thought he was a crook who'd run out of money , so you gave him a job, but still kept him locked up with the others."

Jaxmin turned to Carew. "So this Will was really a cop". "Yeah Mc Garrett's precious little Danno, curly haired second, the man who'd one day inherit an empire,"

Carew spat. "When I found out he was still alive I felt all my plans begin to slip, naturally you'd want your tame puppy by your side again. But if you announce to the world that I am an agent of Wo fat then Danny Williams mysteriously appears by your side, people might just think it was sour grapes. So you needed the Captain here to finger me. " Fortunately he's a smart man ,knows YOU won't give him a deal he LIKES whereas I will."

"Come on Jaxmin, don't be a fool ,Steve pleaded, I can't just disappear how would it be explained, WHO do you think would get the blame". Steve stared at the Captain.

"He does have a point Carew," Jaxmin stated, "I mean I know it must have been annoying working for him and just waiting but killing him will mean questions. The spotlight will focus on me, because this ship was the last place he was seen."

"We just need a good story Jaxmin" Why not just sacrifice one of your crew, reincarnate that gunman. It is possible he's been hiding out all this time. Say he drugs us all, then drags us to the mincer intending to chop us up. His motive for Mc Garrett and me was to get rid of the cops trying to catch him. The motive for you maybe that he wants your job. I wake up and alert help, we'll make use of those HPD guards.

Unfortunately by the time they get here it'll be too late for Steve and who cares if they shoot your man."

The Captain nodded, "it could work, he stated, I do have some drugs on board that would knock us out." "Jaxmin, I would forget about the murder, let you go, if you give me that book ", Steve made his last appeal. "Ah I kind of LIED when I said that book was in code, it wasn't, the names were clear enough. "You knew about me since the beginning, Kimo gasped. "Yeah he was going to USE you from the beginning Kimo, hold the knowledge of who you were over your head, get 5-0 to back off in return for his silence. You're just a pawn Kimo, not a free man, you'll always bow to someone else's tune",Steve still held a hope he could turn the two against each other.

"It has worked out to both our advantages Carew", the Captain stated calmly, "all I ask is to continue my trade, maybe you can even steer a few crooks my way."

"Alright, Kimo agreed, "lets go ahead with the plan".

The Captain grinned. "Let him go Carew", the voice interrupted.

"AH well it looks like we won't have to take care of our OTHER problem", Kimo stated as he turned to face Danny Williams. "Nice to meet you Will", Kimo gave him a cold smile. "I can't say the same ",Danny growled. "I thought you'd come", Kimo circled the curly haired man. "It's time to die AGAIN Williams"

"He's not alone Carew", Duke stepped out beside Danny. "Good", was all Carew said, "All my problems taken care of in one go."

"Your plan won't work with THIS many of them", Jaxmin warned. "I always counted on dear old Danny here coming to the rescue. If we killed Steve I'm sure he'd peddle his allegations about me. Some people might even LISTEN. But if he and Duke die alongside Mc Garrett we don't have a problem."

"They might believe us being drugged but how are we going to explain them dying."

Jaxmin looked worried. "Ah that's where Mc Garretts own secretiveness works for us.

He didn't tell anyone about Williams here being alive. Even the HPD report won't be believed if nobody ever sees Williams. As for Duke, he probably didn't tell anyone he was coming down here. He doesn't want the media to get wind of Williams before he deals with me. It can still work Jaxmin, face it nobody will blink an eye at more mince."

"Over my dead body, Carew", Stated Steve. "That's the WHOLE idea Mc Garrett," Kimo trained his gun on Steve. Danny took that moment to leap at Kimo, knocking his gun from his hands. The movement made Jaxmin look away from his own quarry. Duke jumped Jaxmin while Steve ran to aid his former second.

"Come on Williams you're in no shape to deal with me", Carew hit Danny hard. Danny felt himself waver but he stayed on his feet, pure hatred and anger fuelling his moves. "He's not having to deal with you alone", Steve stated angrily.

"Yeah but you might have to deal with ME alone", Carew kicked out hard at Danny who fell into a heap. Steve made himself not look at his now limp friend, he kept his eyes on Carew. "Just give up Carew", Steve stated. "Me giving up was never on your agenda Mc Garrett", Kimo countered throwing a punch that was skillfully deflected.

"Once you knew your former second was still alive, you began to think of ways to get rid of me, discretely. You want to bring your little Danno back into 5-0 and with me alive and well and throwing accusations his way you know it won't happen. OH I'm sure I could deflect the blame to him. Even if both of us were suspects, it would finish his career and possibly 5-0 as well."

Steve hit out and Carew who grabbed his hand. "You're an OLD man now Mc Garrett", taunted Carew. "Old dogs do have new tricks", Steve countered using his other hand to punch Carew in the stomach. The man though didn't even flinch, "try again Steve", he grinned. The two got down to serious fighting then trading blows instead of verbal barbs. Steve found himself tiring, he was after all years older than his opponent. Danny was not moving much on the ground and Steve guessed he must be unconscious.

Duke was also pressed by the younger and very agile Captain.

Steve's breaths came in gasps as a punch landed on his stomach, he fell to his knees.

Carew's arm was quickly locked around his neck, "time to become a sausage Mc Garrett, he growled," or would you prefer a meatball."

The HPD guards must notice something amiss soon was Steve's thought as he was dragged backwards. "Oh and if you're hoping for the cavalry in the form of those guards, don't, they're being kept busy by some of the crew", Carew laughed. He'd won ,sure it meant killing Mc Garrett and doing a cover up but he had a plan for that.

The exhausted Steve found himself being pushed toward the large machine, he could see the blades below him grinding. "Don't scream too much Mc Garrett", taunted Carew pushing him closer. Steve's hands were busy trying to find anything to hit Carew but so far nothing could be found. Out the corner of his eye, he sought the place Danno had been lying, at least he wouldn't see this. Steve felt himself marginally relax when he saw what Carew hadn't noticed, Danny was gone.

"Well this is a momentous occasion", Carew was enjoying getting the most out of Steve's last moment. Once he was in the mincer he'd help Jaxmin defeat Duke and then just to be on the safe side, he'd kill Jaxmin. Then he'd find the HPD guards and put the blame on the crew.

"You talk to bloody much", Danny hit Carew hard across the head. Carew teetered, his grip on Mc Garrett loosening, Steve fell to his knees choking.

Danny hurried to his side. "Thanks", Steve smiled at Danny. A horrible noise interrupted their next comments. Danny's face paled as he realized what had happened. His blow had caused Carew to fall towards the nearest object, the mincer.

Danny hurriedly pulled the switch to turn off the machine. Jaxmin had frozen his face pale as he witnessed the demise of Carew. Duke quickly slapped on cuffs, "I'm arresting you for assault and murder", he told the Captain.

"How about the deal Mc Garrett", the Captain stated, I'm sure people won't be happy to learn what you offered me in return for fingering him", he pointed at what was left of Carew. "In fact I could claim you two are in it together, he looked at Danny and Steve.

Danny just smiled. "I kept records too Captain, while I was onboard, he held up a note book. "Dates and times of arrivals of new criminals posing as crew, with their physical descriptions, plus the times and places those 'crew' subsequently left the ship. I'm sure we should be able to find some of them and they'd be happy to accept reduced sentences in exchange for testifying against you."

Jaxmin grimaced and pushed against Duke hard knocking him forward. Then before anyone could react he was gone out of one of the doors.

Steve struggled to his feet. None of them were really in any shape to give chase.

"We have to stop him", Duke stated.

The three made their way to the door and were about to open it when a shot ringing out interrupted them. Seconds later there came a banging at the door. Duke ran back for his gun and kept it trained on the door as it opened.

They all breathed a sigh of relief as an HPD officer was revealed. "Everyone All…. The officer froze as he stared at the third member of the party, he'd known Danny quite well. "Danny Williams", he gasped, "how". Steve sighed . "All will be explained later, now what happened to the Captain."

"Some of the crew were fighting right outside the Captains cabin ,we intervened. "

One of them however did get away and came back with a shot gun, we quickly got out of the way. But that door opened and the crewman fired before he got a clear view of who it was." Steve saw what was left of the Captain lying on the deck just about out of sight.

"I want this ship held on suspicion of transporting criminals and murder, take some of the mince in the cold storage to the lab and get it checked for human remains."

The HPD officer nodded. "We also have a body in the mincer, of my second in command, he umm died saving my life."

Danny tried not to splutter at the obvious lie and Duke didn't make any comment.

The HPD officer nodded and departed to find the ships first officer.

"Steve you can't hide what Carew was", Danny gasped.

"I think I have to Danno, not only because he was a member of 5-0 and betrayed us but because the Governor appointed him. There will be awkward questions if this ever comes to light." Let him have what he intended you to have, a hero's death."

Danny nodded, "alright Steve", he agreed.

"Can you help Duke clean up Danno, then he'll bring you back to 5-0 HQ", Steve requested.

Danny didn't argue following after Duke.

Steve left the scene to talk to the Governor, he had to agree on certain things if this case was to have an agreeable conclusion.

"Will was DANNY WILLIAMS", gasped the Governor as he listened to Steve's tale.

Yes, he was instrumental in bringing me the information that will see these criminals recaptured", Steve stated firmly. "

"His death was arranged by Wo Fat so he could put a more biddable replacement in Danny's place. "

"Do you have firm proof of that Steve", the Governor asked. Steve drew out the one thing Carew hadn't noticed ,the tape recorder and played back Carew's conversation.

"I figured that with Danny still alive people might think I arranged Carew's downfall, so I took this piece of insurance along, plus Duke will back up what happened."

"Does this book the Captain spoke of exist", the Governor asked. "If it does it was never found." "So nobody but you Duke , Danny and possibly Ms Jones knows Carew worked for Wo fat".

"No Governor", Steve saw the man relax. "I want to bring Danny back to 5-0", Steve told him. "Steve , I don't think it's a good idea, there will be too many questions."

the Governor told him. "Then YOU make sure you have the answers, Governor", Steve insisted. "Carew was appointed over my objections", Steve folded his arm across his chest. The Governor raised his eyebrows. "That sounds like blackmail Steve". You are not exactly pure in this , wanting to make a deal with that Captain in exchange for him unmasking Carew."

"That's why I have this plan Governor and I think you'll agree to it"

Steve laid out what was on his mind.

Steve returned to his office to find Danny sitting in the white leather chair just like the old days. "You're about to come back to life officially Danno", Steve told him.

"How", Danny asked. "You're going to the Governors ball tomorrow where he will announce to the media that you've been working undercover on that ship gathering evidence to stop the illegal transportation of criminals", Steve told him

Danny's mouth slid open." He'll also announce that you will succeed me as head of 5-0 in a few months". Danny's mouth dropped further.

"I compromised myself Danno, I would have let that ship sail to stop Carew getting 5-0. It's better for me to step aside."

"Steve, you've served faithfully for years", Danny didn't want the boss stepping aside for his sake.

"Danno remember when I invited you out to dinner the day you supposedly died. Well that was the day I was going to tell you I'd give you 5-0. Its just happening that little bit later. You're a good cop, Danny Williams, be what I intended you to be".

Steve fondly squeezed his shoulder. "What if it ever comes out what Carew was", Danny asked. "Then the blame comes to me Danno". I've already agreed to retire so nothing else can happen. "

The Governors agreed your appointment and knows that you wont hold Carews appointment over him" , Steve stated.

"You know I might not actually want to come back to 5-0", Danny stated.

Steve looked shocked "Danno", he pleaded. "Just kidding", stated Danny Williams with his trade mark smile and flashing eyes. "I'd be an honor to serve".

The END


End file.
